All I Want Is You
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Matt did everything by himself. Then he was forced to have a roommate. MelloxMatt
1. Seven Days A Week

Chapter One: Seven Days A Week

* * *

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

At Wammy's House Boarding School the days of the week just seem to run together. I don't really like school, it's just better than being at home all day. It was only the middle of September and already school was becoming unbearably boring.

_At least at home I could play video games all day… I also wouldn't have lost the bracelet, damn it I still have to find that!_

Those were the thoughts going through my head as I walked to my first period English/Social Studies class. (Its two classes long but with just one teacher, Light Yagami, or rather Mr. Yagami.) I took a deep breath before putting my hand on the doorknob and walking into the class, where I saw a bunch of my classmates standing around my desk.

"What's going on?"

They looked at me and then returned to their desks without a word or second glance.

"Teh." _Jerks._

I walked over to my desk and noticed a small box on it. I sat down at my desk and picked up the box for inspection. It looked like it was supposed be some sort of gift, it had ribbon and a half-filled tag. It said "Matt" but not who it was from. I slowly un-did the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside was the BRACELET?! I could feel my mouth twist into a smile. I quickly took it out and got it on my wrist. It really clashed with the whole "look" I was going for with my striped white and black long sleeved shirt, orange tinted goggles on top of my head, skinny jeans, and combat boots. But on my wrist was the bracelet. It had five red beads and in between those five were slightly smaller white ones and attached to it was a heart shaped charm. As I was thinking about this I saw something black move quickly by the window. I looked up to see what it was, but it was gone.

_Hmmm it must have been a garbage bag or something. _

Just then Mr. Yagami walked through the door. He looked at me and the other students that were usually early. He walked over to his desk and sat down. I took out my psp and started to play Medievil.

After twenty minutes or so the bell rang and I could see people outside hurrying to their first class. I begrudgingly put my psp away and tried to tune out the overly cheerful announcements. I rested my head in my hand.

"Huff." For some reason I feel like the today is going to be really long.

At the end of the announcements Mr. Yagami stood in front of the class.

"Today students we will be starting a group project."

Some people groaned and some perked up at the idea of being able to work with their friends. But I was indifferent. I always did well on projects because I'm hyper observant and its really easy for me to remember things, so I don't have to study. I'm actually the number three student in the whole school. (No one knows it's me because I go by my middle name Matt instead of my first name Mail, because that name…it…makes me sad.) Anyway number three student and that's without studying! Imagine if I did!

"Well? Get in your groups!" Mr. Yagami demanded.

The girl sitting next to me, I think her name is Kiddie, (She was dressed like a total slut!) turned to me and said, "Would you be in my group?"

I thought it over for a second and with a monotone voice said "Sure."

Then two boys walked over and sat at the empty desk in front of us and turned around to look at us. They started a conversation with Kiddie.

_So I guess they are in the group too, whatever_.

The only way to describe one of them was hairy. _Gross!_ The other one was short and looked mean.

"All right it looks like you are all in groups. The project is to come up with questions from both your Social Studies and English books. Now I don't expect you to know everything in the books since it is only the beginning of the year, this project is more to show me where you all are. You should all be able to finish by the end of class, so tomorrow you will be presenting them. We will be doing that all day. Oh! And you have to make enough questions for every student, that's how we decide who wins."

"Wins? What do we win?" one of the girls yelled.

"A prize to be determined."

I could see everyone's eyes glaze over in wonder.

* * *

After like an hour… I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The girl was so stupid! I was getting the world's worst headache!

"I have another idea for a question!" Kiddie said in a voice much too loud and cheerful for my taste. "Lets ask what year President Lincoln was elected! It was like 1960 right?"

I slapped my forehead.

"Matt!" Kiddie yelled. I looked at her and saw her glaring at me. "You think I'm d-u-m don't you?"

I took a deep breath "Kiddie there is a b."

Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms in the air and yelled "WHERE?! I HATE BEES!"

"Ugh! I mean there is a b in the word dumb!"

"I don't think so."

I slapped my forehead again. I got up and walked over to Mr. Yagami.

"Hey, Mr. Yagami may I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." He handed me the pass that said "restroom" I grabbed it and walked over to the door. Once I was outside I walked as slow as I could to the bathroom and thought about how I could get myself out of this.

_Hmm well I probably won't get any more homework today. Lets see Ms. Wedy doesn't assign homework (it is a computer class after all,) Mr. Mikami gave us our science packet and I already finished it. Ms. Amane isn't smart enough to think of a way to give P.E. homework (thank God!), and L almost never assigns homework and when he does its only like half a page! That is because L's the greatest math teacher in the world; Mr. Yagami is a lucky man! (I saw them making out passionately once moaning, "I love you!" to each other. Even if __I hadn't seen that its pretty obvious.)_

Anyway, I finally got to the bathroom and walked over to the sink. I turned it on and stuck my hands under it and splashed some of the cold water on my face.

"Ugh! That stupid girl! Fuck, she gave me the worst headache! God, my head feels like its gonna split open!" I yelled to the sink. _Jeez I'm abusive to sinks._

I continued to splash water in my face even as I heard the door open and slowly close. In the mirror I could see a black figure walk behind me, but I was to pissed to care, and with an extra hard swat of the water (I could even feel it on my back) I got some on him. With one eye closed and the other one's vision blurred from the water dripping into it I turned around quickly to apologize.

"I'm sorry!"

I tried wiping the water out of my eyes. I could see him offering me a black and white cloth. I got the hint and took it from him and wiped my eyes.

"Th-thank you. Umm I am really sorry." I finally started to look up and say, "If you want I'll c-clean i-it for y-you." As I looked up to see who it was I couldn't help but stutter. I was in utter shock. It was number two student Mello Keehl.

"No, its fine." He said coldly "You can keep it. Seems more your style anyway."

I couldn't help but look him up and down quickly. I had never actually seen him in person before. He was about two inches taller then me and was wearing a black leather jacket with an all white shirt, jet black extremely skinny pants (I mean I wear them too but, mine are like baggy compared to his and I could kinda make out his package) and high top black Vans. He also had the brightest yellow hair I'd ever seen.

Now that I was looking at his face again I could see his icy blue eyes glaring down at me. Then he turned around and headed toward the door and said "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

I looked at the cloth he gave me and noticed it was a checkered cloth he had given to me.

_My style? What a fucker_, _I'm wearing stripes!_

After a few minutes of just staring angrily at the cloth I realized I had to get back to class or I'd have to think of thirty-two questions by myself, and that would seriously interfere with my gaming!

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note because if I did it would be all yaoi! I also don't own The Sounds.

* * *


	2. Crazy

Chapter Two: Crazy

* * *

Luckily all the questions my group wrote while I was gone were usable, which helped my headache a great deal. But the rest of the day I was in a complete daze because of what a jerk Mello was! Before all I ever heard about him was all sorts of praise, like how nice, smart, athletic, etc. he was.

After P.E. I quickly changed and instead of going to lunch with everyone else I walked to my room like I usually did. My head was still sore.

_Maybe I have some aspirin somewhere_.

I walked into my room and looked at the side that was mine which was closest to the door and then to the other side of the room that had an extra bed. I had gotten into the habit of looking at both sides of the room before entering, for some reason I always half expected someone to be set up on the other side. I kind of thought it was weird I didn't have a roommate. People usually get a room with one of their friends, and if they didn't find one a roommate themselves they were assigned a one. Why wasn't I?

I got down on my hands and knees to look under the bed for the zip lock bag of medicine Cole made me take to school. _I'm so glad I took it! _ "Lets see… Pepto-Bismol, band aids… aspirin!"

I took one out, swallowed it dry, laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling._ Why does my head hurt so much? Heh maybe something's gonna happen… Yeah right! My life is to mundane. _

I rubbed my forehead as the ache slowly faded away.

_At least I'll be able to think in math. I think we have a test today, well that means we'll most likely have a free day tomorrow that will be nice._

As I laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling Mello's angry face popped into my head again. "Damn him!"

* * *

I sat down at my cold desk at the back of the room and waited for class to start. L sat at his desk in his strange way eating a piece of cake. I just looked out the window as the other students piled in. I suddenly felt a presence and looked the opposite direction to see Sayu sitting in the desk next to me wearing an all black outfit. _Is she in mourning? What's with all the black?_

"Hey you okay?" She said, "You looked kinda dazed in P.E., and your head wasn't really in the game."

'_Head in the game' what is she talking about? My head is never in the game. I hate being outside._ "Uh Yeah I wasn't feeling well, but now I am."

"You sure?"

"Yes." _Jeez what's with the concern from her?_

"That's good to hear." And with that she gave me a bright smile. I tried to give some sort of smile but I'm sure I epic failed at it because she gave me an 'Uh okay.' look.

"Alright class, we have a test today." L started "Its only five questions and when you're done do something quiet." He put an extra emphasizes on the quiet.

L passed out the test and as soon as I got mine I took a deep breath and started calculating the numbers in my head. Every so often I made a note on the paper and filled in the correct answer. Before I knew it I was done and was resting my head on the desk looking out the window. I could see vice principle Roger coming toward the class room before bursting in and walking to L's desk, handing him a piece of paper and turning around, giving a quick glare to everyone before leaving.

"Matt" I looked up at L. "After class you are to go to Mr. Watari's office, okay?" I nodded my head and some of the guys "Oooo!"ed.

_Hmm I wonder what's going on._ I yawned and slowly my eyes closed.

* * *

BEEP

"Gah!" it was just the bell but it still scared the ba-Jesus out of me, and woke me from a dreamless sleep. I got up quickly and started to walk to my room.

_Wasn't there something I had to do? No I don't think so._

Once I got to my room I looked at both sides of the room and threw my backpack down on the floor. I jumped on my bed and turned on my i-pod, of course the perfect song came on: Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used.

**Kickin' it out**

**Your dream vacation, smile hostage refuge  
A work in progress you bleed  
Just like you puke while running a mile**

**I beg to differ, make me an offer  
Warm summer rain you bleed  
Just like you puke while running a mile**

**Your market value, your resurrection  
Your shallow concept  
Help yourself  
I hope you choke and die  
I know you meant it, nice fucking disguise so hollow  
Embrace the burn you bleed just like you puke while running a mile**

**Hey, are you okay?  
You look pretty low  
Pretty low, pretty low  
Pretty handsome awkward  
Do you feel okay?  
You look pretty low, pretty low  
Pretty low, pretty handsome awkward**

_That's exactly how I feel about Mello! Wait. I guess that isn't fair, maybe he was just having a bad day. Anyway, its not like I have had or ever will have extended interaction with him. Ha "extended" man I'm immature._

Then the most unlikely song came on next. All I Want Is You by Barry Louis Polisar.

**If I was a flower growing wild and free  
All I'd want is you to be my sweet honeybee.  
And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves**

**All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.**

**If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your water would be my call.  
If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow.**

**If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug**

**If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.**

_It's like the exact opposite of Pretty Handsome Awkward. I mean from a song about wanting someone to be dead to a song about being so in love with another person. Oh well, I've liked that song since I saw Juno. _

Just as All I Want Is You was ending I could hear a loud knock at the door and I jumped up as it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered what I had to do! I ran to the door and opened it as quickly as I could; standing there was Mr. Watari.

"Oh! Sir, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and I forgot! I'm sorry!"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Its alright Matt. Actually I think its better that I tell you here. You will be getting a roommate."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought I'd introduce you today and tomorrow he can start moving in." He looked to his right and waved someone over to us. There he was. "Mihael this is Matt, your new roommate." Mello? Mihael? Is this the same person?

He looked me up and down quickly and then extended his right hand to me. He had a slight smile on his face, I took his hand. "I prefer Mello." He shook my hand slightly before letting go. _Well that answers that. _

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Mr. Watari said before leaving.

Mello and I watched as he walked down the hall, turned a corner, and was gone. I looked back at Mello and he was glaring at me.

"Uh Mel-" I started but was cut off when he just walked away without a word.

_Damn him again! He is going to drive me crazy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Sublime, No Doubt, Juno, or the words of Barry Louis Polisar and The Used.

A/N: A few thank yous are in order. Thank you to the people who reviewed and alerted this story and of course my beta! Also in the first chapter I mentioned the L and Light characters are in a relationship. Like they are boyfriends and Matt had seen them making out but if he hadn't it was obviuos they were dating. If I confused people with that in the first chapter I'm sorry I hope this clears it up. But review! Reviews inspire me to put up the next chapter sooner!


	3. Everything Is Alright

The next day went by way to fast for me. Before I knew it I was laying on my bed playing video games and waiting for Mello to show up at the door. (Oh! I f you're wondering, I won the contest the prize was a bag of those Hershey's bars. I was tempted to just give them to L but for some reason I didn't.) _I really don't want Mello to be around me all the time. __Maybe I can give them to Mello as a peace offering. I really don't want to live with someone I don't like or doesn't me. It can't just be he was having a bad day, he seemed nice enough to Mr. Watari. Even if he is a teacher he probably would have at least looked like he was in a bad mood, but he smiled at me._

Just then I heard a loud bang at the door. I turned my psp off and set it on my bed and got up to open the door. Of course there stood Mello with a box in his hands, bag on his back and an unhappy look on his face.

"Uh- Hi Mello." I said and opened the door stepping aside so he could come in. He looked at both sides and walked to the empty side that was obviously his and put down his things and started for the door.

"WAIT!" I shouted before he got out the door.

"Jeez I'm right here! Don't yell! What do you want…what's our name again?" he asked scratching his head.

"uh…I'm Matt" I said pointing to myself "and I just wanted to know… I-if you needed help with your stuff?" _Why does he make me stutter so much? Oh Shit burgers he looks pissed._

"No." he said through gritted teeth and turned to walk away. But I grabbed his wrist all I could think in the few seconds that it took him to turn around was _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?_

"What the hell are you doing Matt?" _That's a good question._

"Why are you being such a douche bag to me?"

"Douche bag?"

"Yes! Since I've met you, you've only been an asshole to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"That's what I mean! You haven't even tried to be nice to me!"

He took a few seconds to just glare at me before he snapped "Fine! You wanna help so bad? C'mon follow me."

I tried to keep up with him as he walked to his room at a fast pace. Of course it was like on the opposite end of the planet! He finally stopped in front of a door, and I almost walked right past him, he walked right in and I followed quietly behind him. I saw a boy in the corner of the room, in all white (even his hair was white) he was wearing what I think were pajamas playing with toy robots and building blocks. On the opposite corner was an empty bed and three boxes. Mello picked two of them up, I was about to pick up the last box but he stopped me.

"No, take these." He gestured to the boxes he was holding. I reached for them. _Please don't be heavy, please don't be heavy, please don-_

"F-fuck its heavy!"

He picked up the last one with total ease and held it in one arm._ Ugh! What a dick face!_

"Alright lets get the fuck out of here." he turned around and before leaving flipped off the boy in the corner.

"I can see you." The boy said calmly.

"teh, I know asshole." Mello walked out of the room and I followed after.

_That boy seems familiar. Hmm oh! I've got it!_

"Hey was that Near?" I asked while trying to catch up to him.

"That's none of your business."

"It was! Wow number one student Near River…Does his name remind you of River Phoenix?"

"Pfft no. You really are simple minded aren't you?"

"Hey!.. Shut up!"

"Wow that's your come back?"

"Yes. Now shut the fuck up and let's hurry I'm losing feeling in my arms!" I said and started walking as fast as I could to my room.

* * *

We finally got back and I dropped the boxes in the middle of the room.

"Jeez, my arms feel like noodles!" I said and flung my arms around.

" Hey, Matt if I'm such a douche bag why are being nice to me?"

"I dunno. I guess I just rather get along with you, if we are gonna be sharing a room."

"What is the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Are you trying to fuck with my brain? Well it won't work you ass."

"Are you on drugs Mello?" I asked wide-eyed at the sudden shift in attitude.

"Am I on drugs? You're the one not making any sense!"

"Me? I'm just trying to be nice! Just unpack your shit and leave me alone!"

I grabbed my psp and started to lie down on my bed but stopped when my back felt wet. I turned my head to see my back drenched in sweat. _I guess I'm gonna have to change my shirt. Jeez how could I not feel that?_

I looked at the little dresser beside my bed to see my favorite red and black striped sweater. I grabbed it quickly. _He's not facing me so if I change fast enough he won't notice._

I turned my back to face his and I threw of my shirt. I had the red and black one over my head and was about to pull it down when I heard a low gasp. _Shit!_ I pulled my shirt down all the way and turned to look at Mello who was starring at me.

"What is it Mello?" _Better play it cool._

"Matt you're so skinny, I can see the bones in you're back."

"Uh Yeah awhile ago I got pretty sick and I lost a quite a bit of my body weight. I never fully recovered." _Well it's almost the truth._

"Really? Now I almost feel bad for making you carry those boxes, Sicky."

"So what, is that my nickname?" I said lying down on my bed.

"Well I could call you Shrimp, Stripes, or No-Life."

"How'd you come up with those?"

"Well Shrimp because you're short." _Asshole_ "Stripes because your shirts." I nodded. "No-Life because you are obviously a gamer and they are known for only leaving their houses for new games and junk food."

"But me being a gamer should kill that whole theory."

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm a gamer I don't need a life I've got tons." I said and pointed to a pile of games next to my bed. Mello's face twisted into a smile and let a low chuckle go.

_Maybe everything is gonna be alright._

"So I guess we've decided on Shrimp?"

_I take that back._

* * *

The next day I woke up early to go to the library and play video games on my laptop, so Mello could have sometime to unpack. Around lunchtime I decided to get something to eat. I got a carton of tater tots, a bag of chips, and a can of soda. I walked quickly back to my room. As soon as I got in I slammed the door shut. I saw Mello lying on his bed with some headphones on. I set my laptop carefully on the dresser and set my soda as far away from it as possible. Mello suddenly jerked his head up and looked at me, he took out the headphones and threw them, along with an ipod, at me. _This is…_

"My ipod!" I yelled.

"Yup, you listen to some weird shit."

"What on my ipod is weird?"

"Lets see that 'Crazy Loop' song,"

"That's a good song!" I interrupted.

"I didn't say it was bad, its okay, but what about that 'Stupid Shit' song or the Barbie song that's redone by some punk band?"

My face started to burn as I remembered those songs were on my ipod. " O-okay I'll give you those."

"And you have to much techno."

"Shut it." I growled.

I opened the bag of chips and quickly at them all. Then I grabbed my can of soda I tapped the top three times before opening it and gulping it down.

"Why did you do that?" Mello asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"The tap thing."

"Oh, it's the Matt Jeevas three tap method, three taps and foam goes down."

"Sure." Mello said rolling his eyes.

I grabbed a handful of tater tots and stuffed them into my mouth and chewed with my mouth wide open, just to piss him off. I felt something smack my face. I looked to see Mello had thrown an all black notebook at my face.

"Don't do that. Unless, you want me to kick your ass."

"Like its any less annoying then when you snap that fucking chocolate."

Then he out of nowhere got a chocolate bar and snapped a chunk off. _I wish I hadn't given those to him._ I threw the notebook back at him. But completely missed.

"I think I might have to do the ass kicking." I growled at him.

Mello scoffed "Yeah right you're like half my size."

"I may be small but I am tangible!"

"Tangible?" Mello yelled then started to laugh, I smiled a little as he laughed.

"Alright, I've decided to not be as mean to you."

"Um…thank you?"

_Yeah everything is alright._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter isn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! Thank you for the review and the alerts! So leave a comment and I'll update faster, I promise!

Disclaimer:I don't own Death Note or Motion City Soundtrack.


	4. Wake The Dead

Cole says: hi matt!

Matt says: hello

Cole says: how th roommate goin?

Matt says: pretty well better then i thought

Cole says: ??

Matt says: we r friends

Cole says: thats g8! i sent the movies 2day

Matt says: thnk u

Cole says: ask him 2 watch th movies w/ u hope u get thm in time, dads been missing u

Matt says: no he has been missing "Mail" not me

Cole says: well we both miss u now i've got homework X(

Matt says: ok

Cole says: O-o

Matt says: wht?

Cole says: u usually complain when i have 2 go

Matt says: NO I DONT!

Cole says: u've changed

Matt says: ??

Cole says: as ur sibling i can tell but its 4 th best! i do really have 2 go bye!

Cole has signed out.

I closed the chat room and looked up from my computer screen to see Mello sitting on his bed doing homework. _Cole's right I have changed its because of him. I don't do almost anything by myself anymore._

* * *

_**I walked to my room as usual for lunch; I opened the door to see Mello lying on his bed with a bar of chocolate.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Eating what does it look like?" Of course we have the same lunchtime! I mentally groaned. He couldn't have one of the other times!**_

"_**Well shouldn't you be eating with friends?" I questioned him.**_

"_**With those posers? Not likely. What's with the third degree?"**_

"_**Nothing." I said surprised at his bluntness.**_

* * *

One thing that always bothered me though is he never remembered our encounter in the bathroom.

* * *

"_**What do you mean we met before?" Mello said calmly. **_

"**On the day we were introduced we actually met in the bathroom earlier that day!" I said a little loud.**

"_**I don't recall." Mello said looking thoughtfully to the air.**_

* * *

_What a jerk._ I thought as I glared at him. "What?" Mello said which pulled me out of my contemplation of killing him.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Halloween."

"What are going to do?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to watch scary movies. You want to watch them with me?" I said which made me involuntarily blush. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?_

"Sure." Mello said getting my attention away from my inner dilemma. "What movies are you getting?"

"I don't know. Cole always keeps it a surprise." Mello's eyes narrowed again.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"Nothing."

* * *

_I'm so glad Halloween ended up on a Friday! We'll be able to watch movies all night! And sleep in tomorrow!_ I couldn't help but have optimistic thoughts as I walked to pick up my mail. _I hope the dvds are here today, if they're not I'm screwed today is Halloween! Mello'll kick my ass if they're not!_

I got to the window of the mail room and saw a pale woman with black hair wearing an all black outfit with a small name tag that said 'N. Misora' she smiled and said "First initial and last name please."

"M. Jeevas."

She rummaged around then said "Ah yes, you got a package today."

"Thanks!" I took the package from her hands.

"You're very welcome." She said. I nodded and walked back to my room, grinning.

* * *

I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the box. Mello walked into the room with a bowl of candy in his hands.

"Where did you get that?"

"Some girl gave it to me." He said as if it was normal to just get candy from people you don't know. _Well it probably is for him._

I took out the dvds and looked through them to find the one with a '1' in the corner.

"What are those numbers for?" Mello asked.

"The scale of how scary they are. I think we should start with the lowest and end with the highest ranked."

"You really planed this out huh?"

"Well that's how I do it every year."

"You must really like scary movies."

"Actually no, I hate being scared."

"Really." Mello smirked.

"You're not going to try and scare me are you?"

"No I'll let the movies do that…and when they do I'll laugh my ass off!"

"Well looks like Black Christmas is the lowest one."

I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I scooted up so I sat against my headboard.

"Sit next to me so we can both see." I smiled and patted the bed next to me coyly. Mello grunted but complied. I sat the laptop so it was on his right leg and my left. "Alright let the movies begin!" I said and inserted the disk.

* * *

At around four I could barely keep my eyes open, even though I was scared shit-less it was getting hard to keep them open, I kept almost dozing off. Then Mello finally said, "Alright Matt I think its time for you to go to sleep."

I turned to look at him with half lidded eyes "Huh what? I'm fine this movie isn't over yet." I pointed to the screen and yawned.

"It's been over for five minutes."

"Oh really?" I said and looked at the screen to see credits going by.

"Alright." Mello said and got up stretched quickly. He moved the, now empty, candy bowl to his dresser and moved my laptop to my dresser. He grabbed the goggles on top of my head and ripped them off.

"Ow! You pulled out my hair!" I yelped.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"You don't need to tell me again." I scooted down and curled up and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**It was a sunny day, I looked around at the trees next to the sidewalk I was on.**_

_"__**Aren't they pretty Matt?" **_

_**I looked next to me to see a woman with reddish brown hair, the same as mine, she was wearing an all white summer dress, I couldn't see her face but for some reason I knew she was smiling at me. "Yeah!" grinned **_

_**But it suddenly went it went dark, no black, I looked around me to find the women. Suddenly it was like a spot light down on me. Before me, on the ground was a bloody hand. Then another spotlight was on a body, it was the lady. What happened? I looked around. What did this? I felt something warm sliding down my hands. I looked to see blood on my hands. I could feel myself start to shake and tears run down my face**._

* * *

I sprang up and was about to late a shriek out but something held on to my face and wouldn't let me. I opened my eyes to see Mello sitting on my bed and his hand around my mouth. He let go but I couldn't hold myself up and fell forward on to his shoulder. I was gasping for air as Mello started "Matt," I could feel him moving his other arm as he took a pause. _I can't move, he's probably going to push me away._ But he didn't, he started to rub my back. "What are you trying to do wake the dead?" We sat like that for a few minutes.

Suddenly I felt something in my stomach start to boil. _Oh Shit!_ I jumped out of his arms with a sudden burst of energy and I'm not sure if I imagined it or if I was just tired but it looked like Mello was hurt. I ran into our half bathroom (It just has a toilet and sink no shower) and as soon as I got over the toilet I felt the burn in the back of throat as the vomit ran out. I collapsed there on the ground next to the toilet panting again. Mello walked in, moved me on my back and felt my forehead.

"You're burning up, Matt." He got his arms under me and picked me up with ease and walked me back into our room and dropped me on my bed. He got the garbage can from the corner of the room and brought it the side of my bed. "Lay on your side in case you have to throw up again, I don't want a dead roommate."

I tried to say "Thanks" but I'm not sure if it came out at all and if did, if he could even hear me. My eyes couldn't stay open any longer though, and they closed.

* * *

I woke up the next day and looked at my clock and read the time. _12:17? Jeez I must have been tired. _I sat up to see Mello sitting on his bed reading a book. Without looking up he said, "How do you feel?"

_Feel? Oh yeah!_ I fell back on to my bed as a few memories of the night before hit me. "How come only I got sick!" I wined curling up into a ball and turned to face him.

"Probably all that candy you ate." He said matter-of-factly.

"You ate more then I did!" I frowned at him.

"Yeah but I eat candy everyday."

A few minutes past then I remembered something. "Hey Mello last night, why were you sitting on my bed?"

"Oh um well I stayed up a little longer after you fell asleep. I was about to go to sleep when I noticed you were whimpering. I guessed you were going to scream when you started to shake. What were you dreaming about?"

"I-I can't remember. I hate when this happens!"

"Well it was probably a bad mix of to much candy and scary movies." Mello said nodding at his own conclusion. "Maybe you should clean yourself up before you start to smell…worse."

I smelled myself really quick "Ew, heh I guess you're right." I got up from my bed a little unsteadily at first. I grabbed the first shirt and pants I saw that were mine, and of course my goggles. I walked to the bathroom and all the while as I changed I tried to remember more of what happened last night when I woke up from the dream and the dream itself.

As I brushed my teeth bits and pieces started to come together but I was still missing a chunk from what happened when Mello said "Matt," to when I threw up and the entire dream. _I wonder if I'll ever remember what happened._

I walked back in to the room to see Mello still sitting on his bed with the book open.

"Oh and thank you Mello." No response. "Mello?" I walked over to him to see he was asleep, breathing easily. I lifted my goggles up to get a better look at him and noticed for the first time he had dark rings around his eyes. _Did he stay up all night? Was he worried_ _about me?_ The thought made my insides flutter.

* * *

A/N: Well you reviewed and I put this chapter up a little bit earlier then normal. Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I love them! They make me happy and update. So review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Black Christmas, or The Used.

* * *


	5. Early Winter

_Over the next few month or so Mello and I have become, dare I say or even think? Best friends._

On December 10th a strange thing happened. On the way to my room, after class, a girl who I recognized from one of my classes stopped me.

Her name was Maya and she usually didn't speak at all. She tapped my shoulder to get my attention and I turned to see her and a bright red blush across my face.

"M-matt i-if you don't mind c-could you please g-give this t-to M-mello?" she held up a nicely wrapped gift.

"Sure Maya." I took it from her hands; I heard a low "Thank you." before she walked off.

But not just this particular girl gave me a gift several other girls and a few boys stopped me and asked to give Mello gifts. _What is going on?_ I finally got back to the room, arms full of gifts and who knows what else, I juggled them around trying to get the door open. When I did get in my arms couldn't take it anymore and the gifts fell to the floor. I saw Mello crouched down on the floor looking under his bed.

"Opps." Mello looked up with a glare at me. "Those are yours." I pointed to the gifts on the floor. "What's wrong Mel?"

"I can't find my rosary. Have you seen it?"

"No. Do you want me to help you look?" _I known that rosary means a lot to him._

"No, actually I think it was stolen."

"Hey, maybe its in one of these." I pointed to the gifts on the ground. "What are all these for anyway? Oh that's right December, Christmas! I guess your fans remember you for the holidays."

"Birthday…"

"Huh?"

"My birthday is this month and so is Christmas. Well either way I'll get a lot of gifts before vacation."

"What day is your birthday?"

"The 13th but don't tell anyone. No one knows the exact day, if they did I'd never be left alone."

"Who do I have to tell?" _That's Saturday._ _Maybe I can get him something still. That's what you do for friends right? Get them birthday gifts. _"Well start opening your gifts! Maybe you have some weird stocker…teh 'maybe' you most likely do."

* * *

After about an hour of Mello opening gifts he had 7 chocolate bars, 10 shirts, 2 books, 5 gift cards, and 1 weird photo shopped picture.

"Wow that's not weird and totally obsessive or anything." I said picking up the picture to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to keep it in a real special place." He took the picture from my hands, crumbling it up and dropping it in to the garbage can.

"So no rosary?"

"Nope." he said sadly picking up all his chocolate bars and laid on his bed, snapping off pieces.

I rolled my eyes laying on my bed. _What should I get Mello? _

* * *

The next day and a half I couldn't stop thinking about what I should get Mello. _Ugh! Why am I obsessing about this? I don't have to get him anything. _I looked around the class and ended up on L who was eating a piece of cake. _Cake…That's it!_

As soon as class was over I ran to Mr. Matsuda's class. _I hope I get there in time! _I finally got there and Mr. Matsuda was just putting away some pans.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" he said obviously very surprised to see me back in the old cooking classroom.

"I was -huff- wondering if I -huff- could bake -huff- a cake." I said out of breath.

"Sure!" he smiled "You still remember where everything is?"

"Yeah it's only been a little while since I've been in here."

"Excellent!"

As I took out the things I would need, I thought about how I actually had a lot of fun in this class and how Cole threatened me with a beating if I didn't take it. _heh Always coming up with crazy ways to get me to eat. _

* * *

"Wow! It looks great Matt!" Mr. Matsuda said a little to loud as I put the chocolate icing on the cake. "What are you making a cake for?"

"Oh um a friend's birthday."

"Whose your friend?"

_Damn I was hoping he wouldn't ask._

"My roommate."

"What's his n-"

"Oh would you look at that? I've finished the cake. I better get going before it gets cold!"

"Okay." Mr. Matsuda said obviously flustered. "Well come back again, anytime." I put the cake in a pastry box and walked quickly back to my room.

* * *

I took a deep breath before opening the door to see Mello on his bed staring at nothing. _Jeez still depressed._

"Mello c'mon get your ass into gear! I've got you something." I put the box on his bed.

"What?" Mello asked sounding a little surprised.

"Open it smart one." I rolled my eyes.

He opened the box. Eyes wide and mouth open, it looked like he was going to eat it whole, then he paused. "Wait. This isn't fuckin' vanilla on the inside is it?"

"Fuck no! Why would you think that? You only eat chocolate."

Then he started eating with his hands. "You know there is a fork in there."

He swallowed his mouth full of cake "Oh right. You want some Matt?"

"No way it's your birthday present…even if it is a little early."

"Oh good because I wasn't going to share with you anyway."

"You're such a douche bag!" I yelled and threw a book at him.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. _5:37 A.M. Why is it so cold? _I glanced over to Mello's bed to see it empty. _Where did he go? _I looked at the door to see it wide open. _No wonder it's so cold. _

I sat up getting the first socks I saw and slipped them on, I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, stepping into the hallway I walked to where the door outside was.

Opening it and stepping outside.

It all happened in slow motion.

The sky was gray and small flakes fell from it. Mello stood there looking up at the sky, he had his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, my breath hitched as he looked at me, I noticed he had a red tint on his cheeks.

It was breathtaking.

I could feel my cheeks burning up but couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the fact my insides were burning up.

"Matt?" I realized I had my mouth open and quickly shut it. "It looks like an early winter heh."

"E-early?" I stuttered. _I thought I was past that!_

"It usually doesn't snow until January."

Sometime passed before I finally walked up to him. "Why do you act so stupid?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're going to wreck that jacket." I said and threw the blanket over his head.

"Me? You're going to catch your death in this cold." He threw the blanket back at me. "C'mon lets go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"What?"

"You don't remember?" Mello asked.

"Oh right! Happy birthday."

"No stupid, the start of Christmas vacation! Three whole weeks off!" Mello said as we walked back to our room. For some reason as I thought about those three weeks my heart started to ache. I grabbed at it underneath the blanket. _It can't be I don't want to go home that badly, can it? _

* * *

A/N:Thank you for the reviews_/_alerts/favorites they make me happy and update quicker! Seriously they do! So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Gwen Stefani.


	6. Tomorrow’s Another Day

I was laying on bed trying to decide if I was mad at Mello or not. _I can't believe he didn't tell me was leaving until the very last minute!_ _Well I guess I can't expect him to stay, even I'm going home for Christmas vacation. Damn!_ I looked over to Mello's bed. _Empty. It's really quiet without him here. Its almost deafening._ I yawned and my eyes started closing. _Damn I'm falling asle-_

* * *

I woke up to hear a knock at the door. I sprang up to answer it and saw that Ms. Misora was standing there.

"Matt Jeevas?"

"Yes?"

"Your car to the airport is here."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a second."

I walked over to my bed and grabing my vest with the fake fur trim and pulling it over my red and black stripped sweater and pulled on my gloves and grabbed my bags.

"huff" _Fucking hate airplanes!_

* * *

_Not as much as i hate airports! Loud, annoying not what I need after a million hour flight. Damn I have a headache. _I thought rubbing my temples.

"Hey cutie pie!" I heard and felt arms wrap around me and something warm and soft push against my back. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl with long black hair wearing big black sunglasses. She tipped them down to show brilliant green eyes.

"Hey Cole." I said simply.

"That's the only greeting I get from my little brother!?" My sister, dramatic as usual.

"Fine! Hello my wonderful big sister who I love!"

"That's better." She said standing up. I noticed her hair went all the way down to the small of her back, her school uniform had a few of the buttons undone and you could almost see down her shirt to see her huge boobs! _(I know she is my sister but DAMN! She has like double D's naturally!)_

"Is that all you brought?" Cole asked tearing my attention away from bad thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Alright lets go home."

We walked outside to be greeted by summer like weather. "Jeez why is it so hot here?"

"Well what do you expect? Your not in Winchester anymore."

* * *

_I wish I were though._ I looked over to the clock next to my bed. _2:37 A.M. am I actually having trouble sleeping without Mello? _I tried to listen for soft breathing in the distance, but only heard the wind. I took a deep breath and a shiver of excitement shot through my veins. _Tomorrow's another day, why do I feel excited? _

* * *

My eyes opened to stinging light. I looked to my clock to see a note tapped over it. I ripped it off and adjusted my eyes to read it.

**_Matti, _**

**_I already left for school. Lucky you get a whole week extra off! Anyway if you get hungry or bored I left you $20 you can go do something in town or see Teegan he's been asking about when you were coming home._**

_**-Cole**  
_

_Town? Yeah maybe I'll go see Teegan or at least if anything has changed. Probably not but I **do not** want to stay home all day. _I finally looked at the time._ 12:14 P.M. Ugh, better get up._

I dressed quickly. "Oh shit." I gasped in realization. _I forgot the bracelet! Well I'm sure it will be fine in my room at school for a few weeks...by itself... defenseless! _I bit my lip.

I grabbed the twenty and walked out of my room and into the hallway and saw the door to my father's office open. _Take deep breaths, stay calm, just tell Holland your going to the park_. I walked slowly to the open door.

"Yes, Mail?" I heard a deep voice call before I got completely in the room.

"Uh- dad I was-I just wanted to let you know I'm going to go for a walk around the park."

He got up from his desk and walked over to me. "You don't even say 'Hi!' to me? I missed you yesterday, when I got home you were already asleep."

_No I just didn't want to see you. _"Yeah I was really tired from the flight."

He smoothed back his black hair. "Well then, welcome home."

"Thank you father." He wrapped his arms around me in a bone-chilling hug. He let got after a few minutes of me not hugging back. He turned walking away saying over his shoulder "Do what you wish, but do pay a visit to your mother sometime soon."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "Y-yes I will." I said barely over a whisper.

I walked as calm as I could out of the room shutting the door behind me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door slamming it behind me. When I was down the block I finally stopped gasping for air, I felt like I someone was crushing my heart with their hands.

* * *

_Wow I can't believe I freaked out so bad. I know what will make me feel better…ICE CREAM! _I walked through the town looking in the window displays of stores. Until I saw it. A red and black rosary with a silver cross. _Mello…_I walked in the store grabbing it out of the display and said quickly "I would like to buy this thank you please."

"Uh-sure." The cashier said a little startled but took the money and gave me the rosary and my change, I grabbed it out and rushed out.

Before I knew it I was walking down the street looking at the necklace._ Why did I buy this? Is it because it reminds me of Mello? Hmm…I kind of miss h- _"Oh my god ice cream!" I yelled running to a man pushing a cart.

I ordered a double scoop of vanilla. I turned happily licking up the sticky substance_. That sounds bad doesn't it?_ When I looked up; in the distance I saw a boy with blond hair and dressed completely in black standing next to a tree. _MELLO!?_ My eyes went wide and the ice cream I had been lifting to my mouth crashed into my face. My eyes closed on reflex. When I opened them again I looked where I had seen him but no one was there. I ran keeping the ice cream to my face so it didn't look like I had slapped myself with it.

When I got to the tree I looked around, but only saw a bench a little farther away. Walking over to it and plopping down, I looked by both ways to make sure no one was around and lifted the ice cream away from my face. I could feel it running down my face. I took my middle and pointer finger and started to wipe away the white substance. _That still sounds bad huh? _Then I stuck them in my mouth and sucked it away.

"Mmm so good!"

I did this until I was sure that no more ice cream was on my face, and started to eat away at the cone before sticking it in my mouth.

_That's what I love about ice cream you can eat the wrapper!_

"Hey Matt!" my head shot up to see a twenty year old, pale blond haired man with several tattoos up his arms. _Teegan. _

He walked up to me with a huge grin "You trying to think boy?"

"What?" I asked startled. "You know I don't do that anymore."

"Nice to see you home, Matti." He sat next to me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well I got you a-and your sister something." he said with a blush on his face, pulling two envelops out of his jacket pocket, handing them to me and I put them in my pocket.

"Hey you wanna hang out at the tattoo parlor today?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Maybe you can finally decide what tattoo you wanna get."

"I don't know I hear they don't wash off."

"Yup, you'd probably need one hell of a scrubber!" he grinned.

* * *

"Damn I'm tired. Teegan made me mop the whole tattoo shop." I complained.

"Just go to sleep, whiner." Cole said covering me with blankets.

"That's a good idea."

"Okay good night, Matt." Cole said switching out the lights and leaving the room.

"G'night." I said before drifting to sleep.

* * *

My eyes shot open. _Damn I'm thirsty._ I got up from my bed to be greeted by a slight chill. Opening the door another chill swept through me. _Its ca-ca-cold in here! _I walked cautiously to the stairs and put one foot out in front of me to find the first step and grabbed onto the railing for dear life. _How many steps are there? 20? 30? 40? Shit. _I started my way down the stairs taking each step extra carefully, finally reaching the bottom and making a mental note that there are 15 steps.

I looked out in to the darkness reaching my arms in front of me. Slowly making my way to the kitchen. I finally felt the cool tile under my feet, reaching the fridge I pulled it open and was greeted by blinding light. I opened a bottle of water gulping it down and shut the door carefully and did everything in reverse. I finally reached my room opening and shutting the door quietly.

"Matt." My eyes went wide and I spun around. A quick hand wrapped around my mouth.

"Calm down its me." A stern voice whispered.

"M-mello? Wh-" I was cut off by something warm and soft crashing onto my lips and hands cupping my chin. My eyes went even wider, and as soon as the warmth had hit my mouth it was gone.

"M-matt" I heard him say shakily. "when I saw you in the park I just got so…Just one taste will hold me over for a little longer." He said and then crashed his mouth to mine. I felt something wet slide across my bottom lip. _Oh my god his tongue!_

I felt my legs get shaky and start to give out, I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I was out.

* * *

A/N: Finally a little boyxboy up in this bitch! Anyway I got mixed signals from the last chapter, no one reviewed but I got alerts. So I've decided to bribe you guys! I promise a lime in the next chapter if I get a good amount of reviews okay? So review thank you please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or MXPX!


	7. Cemetery Drive

I woke up feeling a sting shoot through my head. _Fuck, what happened?_ I turned over to be blinded by sunlight and it hit me like a punch to the face. I sprang up as the flashes of Mello kissing me came back. I looked around my room. _No ones here. Well it was just a dream, I can't really expect him to be here. _

I fell back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. I touched my lips, they burned under my cool fingers._ I've never had such a realistic dream before._ _How could I dream something like that? Maybe I have a c- NO! I can't! Not on my best and only friend! That can't be it! Maybe I... maybe I hit my head! No. Cole I need your advice! _I looked over to my clock expecting a note but instead I saw the bracelet. _Cole must have found it._

_

* * *

_"Hey Baby Bat, you thinking?" Cole asked sticking her head through the door. "Daddy said you didn't come out of your room all day." I waved her to come over to me. She magicianed her way through the door, shutting it, and then sitting down next to me.

"Cole can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Uh d-do you-please don't tell anyone-" she nodded. "how do you know w-when y-you've fallen in l-love?" I said feeling my face burn.

"Oh um I guess there are a few different ways. Maybe you treat this person different or-"

"Different?"

"Yeah, like maybe you've done something for them you wouldn't normally do for somebody."

"Well I made _him _that cake."

"Its a boy?"

"Wh-What!?"

"Its okay Matt, I love you no matter what. Now what about your feelings for him?"

At first I was surprised that she let it pass so easily. _The possibility of me falling in love with a boy, I thought she'd be more...I don't know, surprised? _"What kind of feelings?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Y-es."

"Do you like spending time with him?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever felt embarrassed around him for no reason?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought he was good looking?"

I thought for a second. "I have!"

"Well," she stood up "sounds to me you have a crush." She patted my head and walked out of the room leaving me in a daze.

_A-a crush? Me? My roommate? My best friend? This is going to be a fucking disaster!_

_

* * *

Baths! Baths are calming. They help me think, and I need every last brain cell to think up a solution! _I thought as the tub filled with water. _I haven't had a bath in forever!_

I slowly dipped my whole body in the scolding hot water. After a few seconds coming up, gasping for air. I rested my head against the cool tile and let my hand run down my body stopping it and letting it hover over my member. _I forgot. Theirs something else I haven't done in awhile._ _Since Mello moved in I was always worried that I would get caught, so I haven't jerked off in awhile._

I grabbed it and slowly stroked it to life.

"Mmm...-Uh!"

I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't the one rubbing my cock, it was a different pair of hands. I looked up to see wet blond hair stuck to a beautiful face leaning over me and staring at me with icy blue eyes.

"Me-Mello." I whispered huskily.

_"Yes, who else?" _I looked down to see he was completely naked and he started to pump me faster.

"Uh Mello!" I gasped.

_"Yes, what do you want?"_

"H-harder!"

_"Ask nicer, Matt." _he slowed his pace down.

"P-Please, Mello harder faster!" I begged and he tightened his grip around me and started at an even faster pace then before.

_"Heh You're such a good listener Matt."_ he said and licked his lips.

"Only for y-you, M-Mello." my face was burning.

_"Hmm I guess I just know how to make you listen." _he squeezed me even tighter and rubbed the tip with his thumb.

"Ah oh yes!" I groaned. Mello leaned in close to my face, I could feel his breath on my face. I crushed my lips to his, but the burning in my stomach was to much "F-fuck Mello!" and I came hard all over my stomach.

* * *

I sat in the tub, eyes wide in realization. _Th-the whole thing I imagined that_..._and it made me cum! Really hard and I was the one begging for it! _My face burned. _I guess I am falling in love with Mello. _I stared at the murky water.

"Hey Matt!" I heard Cole call from outside the bathroom. "You okay? You've been in there for a long time."

"Yeah. I'm getting out right now!"

"Hurry up, I'll take you to visit Mom."

"O-okay!" I felt my eyes start to burn. _Damn! _I rubbed them.

* * *

When ever we visited my mother we always stopped to buy her flowers.

_Orchids._

I stared at the bouquet of flowers.

"Mom is going to be happy you visited."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked out the window. We turned on to a dirt road. _Cemetery Drive.

* * *

_"Hi mom." I said placing the flowers onto a tomb stone.

**Mailody 'Mail' A. Jeevas **

**1973-2002**

"Hey, Matt I'm gonna go visit Grandpa Jasper. I'll be back in a second."

Once I thought she was far enough away I bent down to the grave.

"I still wear your bracelet." I said lifting my arm. "I-I'm sorry I got you killed." I felt the tears I had been surpassing since I left home start to fall from my eyes. "I-if I had been paying attention y-you wouldn't have-"

"Matt!" I heard Cole yell and her arms wrap around me. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! Even dad think so! I'm just a constant reminder of lost love!" I sobbed into Cole's shirt and she rubbed my hair.

"Shh calm down Matt."

"No, I wish I wasn't alive!" Cole pushed me away from her body and smacked me across the face.

"Don't ever say that!" she yelled.

I rubbed my cheek and the tears kept flowing down my face. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what to say or do! I feel so alone!"

"Matt." she hugged me back to her chest. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry." We sat there for awhile until a stopped crying.

"Hey you want a soda?" She asked and I shook my head. "Happy meal?" I shook my head. "You wanna visit Teegan?"

"I guess." She rubbed my back and I had a sudden sense of deaju vu and it made me shudder, but not in a bad way.

"Alright lets go, Matt."

* * *

"Hey Matt...Cole?" Teegan's eyes went wide. "What are you doing here? I thought you were afraid of needles." he teased.

"Yeah well I wanted to cheer Matt up and he loves it here, I was gonna come by sooner or later to thank you for the gift." She said blushing "Anyway any new ink?"

"Yeah this one!" Teegan held his right arm out to show of an anime girl with her back facing out but her torso was turned so you could see her face and huge knockers.

"What is with guys and big boobs?" Cole questioned with an annoyed look, but Teegan just grinned.

With a closer look I noticed the girl looked an awful lot like a certain big sister I know._ Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the two most obviously in love people in the world! Now the question is should I say something to and embarrass Teegan? Or go look at the pictures of tattoos?_

_I choose tattoos. Let them figure that "Love" thing out on their own._

I walked over to a stack of black binders and opened to a random page.

"Hey Teegan, what about this one?" I held up a picture of an open window.

"Where would you get that?" Teegan asked.

"Right on my forehead."

"Why?" Cole questioned.

"So everyone can know what I'm thinking."

Teegan grinned "That's a good idea!"

Cole smacked the back of his head "Shut up! You're a bad influence Teegan!" He just laughed.

* * *

"Huff." I flopped down on my bed. _What a fucking stressful day! I find out I'm falling in love with my best friend, I had a mental break down, and my sister almost killed Teegan._

I stared at the ceiling letting my mind wonder...of course my mind could only wonder to one thing. _Mello. I wish I could see him...Wait a second maybe I can! _I whipped my laptop out and searched through files and files until I finally found what I was looking for. _The only picture I have of Mello...Actually me and Mello._

In the picture I had a huge grin across my face and my eyes were closed (I think I had been laughing) and Mello had a slight smile on and I noticed for the first time his icy blue eyes were looking at me (well in the picture). I felt my face burn.

_He couldn't like me back. Its impossible! I'm just a geek_,_ I can't __even __ let the thought enter my head or else something bad will happen and I'll lose my only friend. _I felt my heart sink at the thought. _No it'll hurt worse if I lose him completely, I can't let this feeling get in the way._ _If he finds out he'll just reject me._

I set my laptop on my desk, hooked up the printer and printed the picture out. I grabbed it and laid on my bed, looking at picture, for what seemed like hours. Until my eye lids finally started to feel heavy.

_Mello..._

_

* * *

_A/N: Wow, more angst then I originally planned. As promised a lime for the awesome reviews! I tried to make it as MelloxMatt as I could. If I knew that's all it took to get more reviews I would have done that sooner! Review/alert/favorite thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, McDonalds, or My Chemical Romance.


	8. Golden Boy

_Three weeks. I had three weeks to think of a way out of this crush...AND I WASTED IT! Now I'm out of time! _I thought as my hand hovered over the doorknob to my shared room with Mello. _Well maybe I still have some time, Mello might not be here yet. _I finally grabbed on to the door handle._ All right! I'm going in the room...here I go...nnnnnnooooowww...OKAY!_

I swung the door open and looked to Mello's side. _Not here yet? _I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. I opened my eyes.

"Holy shit." I gasped.

Mello was curled up asleep on my bed. I dropped my bag and took a shaky step in the room. Closing the door quietly so I wouldn't wake him up. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. _A-am I dreaming? _

I walked over to the side of the bed and hovered my face over his. _Maybe if I...really quickly I could..._no.

"Hey, Mello wake up." I shook him gently.

His eyes fluttered open and I thought my heart was going to stop as those eyes pierced me. He shot up flinging his arms around, and smacking me in the face with enough force to push me to the ground.

"huh...Matt?" he looked around. "The fuck are you?"

"Down here."

He looked down. "What are you doing down there?"

"I-I...y-you..." _Why is it so hard to talk to him now? _I took a deep breath "You hit me you a-hole!"

"Oh sorry." he looked around "Why am I on your bed?"

"That's a good question."

"Oh yeah!" he said in sudden realization. "I passed out."

"Passed out? What happened?"

"No I'm okay," he raised his hands defensively "I just woke up really early."

It was silent for awhile. I was still on the floor just staring at him. _I wish I could tell you everything I'm thinking and what I found out b-but I'd go insane if I lost more people that are important to me._

"Why are you still on the ground, Matt?"

"Oh I guess I am." I blushed embarrassed.

"Here I'll help you up." My eyes went wide as he got up and stood over me with his hand out. I took it hesitantly. His hands were so warm compared to my ice cold ones.

"Damn your hands are fuckin' cold!"

"Yeah I'm sorry." _I wish I could be warm for you, but I don't have much of that left._

"Well I guess its back to the books! We have a lot of tests coming up." he said and cracked his fingers. "Hey would you help me study?"

My eyes went wide "What? Me?"

"Yeah, you may not be a higher rank then me" he said smugly "but what I've seen of your grades you gotta be in the top thirty,"_ Try_ _three. I never told Mello I was number three because...well...honestly I don't know how he would react. _"and in return I'll help you study."

"Um...okay."

* * *

After several hours of going through text books and questioning Mello, it was getting easier to talk to him, almost like before, but now I was just very careful about every word I said.

"Alright what time is it? 7:22, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed!" I stated and slammed a book shut.

"Yeah actually that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll take one too."

"One what?"

"A shower." he said slowly.

_I thought I was being careful! Its like God hates me or something.

* * *

_We turned our backs to each other as we changed and I was so nervous I could barely hear anything Mello said over the beating of my heart and the commotion going on inside my head. _Listen! Listen! _I was screaming it in my head. _Maybe that's why I can't hear him. All right QUIET!_

"-and it turned out to be some sort of rash. So on the lighter side you get anything good for Christmas?" he asked.

_Does Mello have a rash? I should have paid attention!_ "Oh um...my sister bought me a cell phone."

"You never told me you have a sister."

"Yeah I have! I know I told you about Cole!"

"Oh so _Cole_ is your sister. You never told me that! Do you listen to yourself at all when you talk?"

"I drift in and out." I stated dryly. Mello started laughing and I felt something smack my back. "Ow don't hit me!" I yelped.

"You're funny Matt." My heart fluttered. _No! Don't take it that way. _"I wanna see you phone later, okay?"

"Sure." I mumbled and looked over my shoulder to see Mello's slightly tan skin, golden hair and icy but warm eyes..._Wait a second I'm looking at his face!?_

"Matt are you okay?"

"Oh I uh..." my face burned and I averted my eyes from his "I just remembered I bought you a Christmas present."

"Wow, a birthday _and_ Christmas present...I actually got you something too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to get you a birthday present too...When is that?"

"M-my birthday is February first."

"Hmm it suits you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"February, it reminds me off your hair."

"It does?" I turned away feeling my face get even hotter. I looked up and my eyes caught with my own in the mirror. I saw my empty dark gray eyes and it made my stomach churn, I couldn't even keep my own gaze for more then a second without getting sick. Getting up quickly I rushed into the shower stall.

Of course being me, I went in the stall with my socks and underpants on still. I pealed off the now soaked socks and threw them over the stall door, hearing them hit the floor with a smack. I slide my underpants down and opening the door a crack, to make sure no one was around, I placed them on the bench and hurried back into the stall. Hearing the water start next to me I glanced at the wall. _Mello?..._I turned the dial all the way to the "Hot" side as possible and basked in the scolding hot water.

* * *

I flopped down onto my bed. My skin tingled and my bones popped. _I can't believe how tiered I am! Its only 8:30._

"Here." Mello's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to see him handing me a box.

"Oh here let me get you your gift." I garbed the bag I had left next to my bed, digging through it I found a small box at the very bottom. We each took the others box. I opened mine to see_ Death Note The Movie_ placed inside. "Death Note! How did you get this? It was sold out everywhere!" _How did he even remember I wanted this? I only mentioned it once. _

"I'm lucky I guess." he opened his box and his eyes went wide "This rosary is just like the other one." he looked at me and I froze under the intensity of those eyes. He got up and sat next to me on my bed. _Hes getting so close. _I felt like my face was going to melt off. Then he did something I never would have guessed in a million years.

He wrapped his arms around me in and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Matt." I felt like I was melting in his arms then he pushed me away. "If you tell anyone about that I'll kick your ass!" he growled.

"S-seriously Mello, h-how many pe-ople do you think I-I know?" I tried to be calm but failed miserably.

"Not many." he said pressing buttons on a phone.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Here, I put my cell number in it." he handed it back to me.

* * *

_Mello hes... hes my golden boy. I know it sounds stupid, but its true! Thanks to him and all this studying these test have been even easier then normal! I'm actual looking forward to the next couple of days of testing! _I walked in the room to see Mello sitting on his bed looking back and forth at two pieces of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he gave me a look that made my heart ache. "Whats wrong?"

"Me and the third student, our scores are really close." he looked back at the papers.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Its not your fault. I need to study three times harder! Matt, get the text books! I am not going down a single spot. No matter what I have to do, I'll be number one!"

"You want to be number one that bad?"

"Yes! Whoever Mail Jeevas is, he is going down!" I flinched at how he used that _name_, my name, in such anger.

"All right I'll help you in any way I can and as much as I can, Mello."

"Thanks Matt, you're a good friend." he smiled at me and I felt my mouth twist into a smile at that. _He wants to be number one that bad then I will help him. I'll make it so my grades are back to normal and he can stay number two and someday I know he'll be number one!

* * *

_A/N: Thank-a-nin to the people who reviewed/alerted and TaintedTeaParty you owe me a cookie **and** cake! I really like the end of this chapter I think it really shows Matt's devotion to Mello. So review and you can see more of that devotion! Also I bet you are wondering why I put "underpants" instead of boxers its because I think underpants sounds cute! Ever since I saw Chobits.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Sin With Sebastian.


	9. I'm So Sick

_The last day of testing. Its finally over, but the past few days have been great! (Even if I've been having uncontrollable wet dreams, all about Mello) Speaking of him, he has been in a really good mood. Apparently he has improved 5% which is really good and I'm so happy that I could help him, even if it was just little bit and if he doesn't know it was me. _I walked to our room feeling like...like I was fuckin' walking on sunshine! I saw Mello leaning against the wall next to our room, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey, Mello!" he glared daggers at me. _He hasn't done that since we first met. _"Whats wrong?"

"You and I need a to have a serious talk, Matt." he said through gritted teeth. I followed him into our room, he slammed the door shut and I winced. A million things raced through my head as he turned around and glared at me again. "You'll never guess what I found out today."

"What?" I asked feeling my whole body tense. _Did he find out about my feelings? Is he gonna tell me to fuck off?_

"It turns out" _Oh no! _"that you" _Here it comes. _"are the third student."

My eyes went wide and I felt my body go cold. "How did-Who told you?"

"Mr. Watari. When I was asking him about my grades he said that he was glad to see Mail improving and thanked me for it. When I asked him what he meant he told me you are Mail Jeevas." he closed his eyes and started calmly "Now what I want to ask you is," he opened them and struck me with the full intensity of those eyes. "have you been messing up your grades on purpose?!" he yelled.

"What, no! I did my best on those test!" _I only wanted to make you happy. _

"Bull shit! You can't improve like that and then just go back to normal!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _I don't like where this is going._

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I-I am your"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you are the third student?!"

"Because I knew you would act like this."

"Like what? Like I've been betrayed by my best friend!" The strings of my heart were being pulled in every direction. "Yow know what, I just can't even comprehend this. Just leave me alone for awhile." He turned around heading for the door.

"Wait Mello I-" he turned his head and shot me a glare that stopped me in my tracks and he rushed out the door.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

* * *

Fight Day 2

I didn't see Mello the rest of that day, or in the morning of the next, or in our room at lunch.

I sat on my bed and stared at his bed. _How could things have been so great and now be so bad? Is he really that mad? I guess he must be, he hasn't come back at all. Where can he be anyway?

* * *

_Fight Day 3

_Well Mello came back but, the only thing he has said to me is "Bye." and every time he does it makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out. I haven't been able to eat anything since our fight, every time I even see food it makes my stomach do back flips.  


* * *

_Fight Day 5

Its getting hard to do anything, even sleep. Every time I do manage to fall asleep somehow, I dream about Mello telling me how much he hates me.

**_"I hate you! You fagot piece of shit!"_**

_Damn. Even when I think about that dream its like a stake right through my heart. He still doesn't really talk to me. I'm not sure whats worse, the fact he won't talk to me or the dreams where he does. I haven't been able to bring my self to eat real food either the only thing I've been able to get past my lips without gagging is candy._

_No matter what I do my i-pod only plays sad songs like I'm A Fake._

**Small, simple, safe price.  
Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets.  
This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals.  
And I am not afraid to die;  
I'm not afraid to bleed and fuck and fight,  
I want the pain of payment.  
What's left, but a section of pygmy sized cuts.  
Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks.  
Would you be my little cut?  
Would you be my thousand fucks?  
And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid.  
To fill and spill over and under my thoughts.  
My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter.  
I'm cutting trying to picture your black, broken heart.  
Love is not like anything,  
Especially a fucking knife!**

**Look at me.  
You can tell,  
By the way I move and do my hair,  
Do you think that it's me?  
Or it's not me?  
I don't even care.  
I'm alive, i don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been.**

**Do I drink?  
Do I date?  
I've got perfect placements.  
all my ink  
Satisfied, in your eyes.  
I'm the biggest fan I've got right now.  
I made sure I looked how I wanted to look.  
The people around me,  
The people surround me.**

**My stomach hurts now,  
And I'll tie it off in lace.  
I pray, beg for anything to hit me in the face.  
And this sickness isn't me.  
And I pray to fall from grace.  
The last thing I see is feeling.**

**And I'm telling you I'm a fake,  
I'm telling you I'm a fake.  
I'm telling you I'm a fake.  
I'm telling you I'm a fake.  
I'm telling you I'm...**

**Just look at me now.  
I'm a fake, I'm a fake.  
Just look at me now.  
I'm a fake, I'm a fake.**

**Fake!  
Fake!  
Fake!  
Genuine fake!**

_Maybe its a message that I've been fake to Mello. It seems to sad for words but, this must be Gods way to punish me for all my sins. I have so many. Maybe I-I shou-should tell Mello, tell him...What am I talking about? I should eat something. _I sat up from my bed and dug around in my dresser drawer. I grabbed a bag of orange flavored hard candy, I popped one into my mouth and bit down on it until it broke into jagged pieces and swallowed the fragments.

* * *

Fight Day_... I don't know what day this is. All I know is I'm walking to my room and I feel...I'm so sick. Everything aches._

_Its taking every ounce of my strength to walk and I'm walking so slowly. Maybe I'm not walking at all, maybe I've stopped. _I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see slow moving scenery. _Yeah slowly but surely. I wonder how much further to my room. I don't even know where I am._

I looked up and my vision started to blur. _The floor is getting so close to my face. _As I thought this, pain shot through me and I realized I was on the ground, I felt my face on the cold tile. _Ouch. Am I dieing? Maybe I'm already dead. I want my last words to be _"I'm sorry Mello, I let you down."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You all probably hate me right now for ending it on a cliffhanger like that but to bad! I wrote that last line I was like "Perfect!" so review and tell me what you think...please and thank you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Flyleaf, or The Used.


	10. I Caught Fire

_I'm cold, so cold. _I opened my eyes to see blurry orange. _Am I color blind? _I tried to concentrate more. A blurry figure stood over me and I wanted to call out for help but my voice couldn't even make it to my mouth. I felt my goggles being gently tugged off. _Oh that's why I can't see. _

"Matt are you awake?" _whose voice is that? _I tried different faces to match the voice. _Watari? Yagami? L? No...MELLO?!_ I shot up with a burst of energy, but fell right back down as a pain shot through my stomach. I clutched it and groaned. "Here drink this." he held a bottle of juice to me but I turned away from him. "Matt you need to drink and eat something!"

"Ngh na-no." I curled up and groaned as pain shot me again.

Warm hands gripped my jaw tightly and turned my face to him. Prying my jaw open and slowly pouring it down my throat. It made me choke and I tried to glare at him but I couldn't. It seemed no matter what, I couldn't be mad at Mello for anything he did or felt for me, I could only be mad at myself for making it this way. _But if he hates you why is he taking care of you again? _A small voice in my head squeaked, causing me to yell _"Shut the fuck up!" _at it. That thought made all my insides churn and I couldn't stand to look at him anymore because I knew if I did I would die._ Stupid voice doesn't know anything!_

I rolled over and I could feel everything inside me burn, I couldn't help but groan. "Matt eat this." _I don't know what he is holding but there is no way I'm eating it, I just can't! _

"N-no, I'm n-not hungry."

"Yes you are! When you were asleep your stomach was growling and you were whimpering from it." he grabbed my face and turned it to him again. He was holding a chocolate bar in his other hand and started stuffing it in my mouth.

Once he got me to bite of a chunk he let go, but I couldn't help but turn away and cough it up. "Why are you doing this, Mello?" I said, keeping my eyes from looking at him.

"I-Its because...Dammit Matt!" I winced at the loudness of his voice. "Why are you doing _this_ to me?"

I turned to him keeping my eyes purposely focused on to his stomach, noticing he was wearing one of my favorite shirts of his. It was all black with long sleeves and zippers going up the arms and torso. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?! You're trying to kill yourself!"

"No I'm not." I glared at his stomach. "Even if I was its not like you would care."

I could feel his eyes on me. "What happened?" he asked sounding..._concerned?_

"When I'm depressed I-I don't eat."

"Why were you upset?"

"I...be-because...It doesn't matter!" I turned away burying my head in my pillow.

"Matt, I'm-I'm not good at talking about how I feel but I really want to know, whats wrong?" I felt the bed shift from him sitting down. I could feel his warm hand on my shoulder, slowly turning me toward him. I kept my eyes shut tight. "Please Matt." he cooed. When he used that voice I knew I couldn't resist.

"You...You're mad at me." I squeezed my eyes tighter, because I knew what the stinging in them meant.

"Matt, I was never mad at you. I'm sorry I made you think that, but how could you do that to yourself, even if I was mad?"

My eyes shot open and I sprang up. I felt the tears stream down my face. "Because I'm in love with you!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. _I meant to just think that!_ Mello's eyes went wide but then went really..._warm? He probably just feels bad for me._ But once again without me expecting it he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"If that's true, don't ever do that again!" _What is going on! _The tears were still running uncontrollably down my face, he pulled away from me just enough to look at my face. "Well I said before I'm not very good at saying how I feel but you are very important to me...I-I'm in love with you too!"

I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and do a dance, but then I saw Mello's face getting closer to mine. _This can't be happening! I'm dreaming, right? _Then he pressed his lips to mine. _This is to much! I never thought in a million years that this would be happening. Mello is kissing me! _I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. _What do I do? I've never kissed someone before!_ Mello pulled away, giving me a questioning look.

"Matt?"

"I-its just I can't believe this!"

"What?"

"Is this real? I mean are you...you are really in love with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about that. Are you in love with me?"

_How could he say all that so calm? _"Ye-s." he leaned in close again. "Wait!" he raised his eyebrow. "I don't...I've never kissed someone before." I felt my face catch fire.

He smirked looking like he was about to laugh "C'mere I'll show you." he put each of his hands on a side of my face. "Open your mouth." I obeyed and he darted his tongue into my mouth. _He taste sweet like chocolate but better; it was Mello._

Mello pulled away after a few seconds. I was panting and by now it wasn't just my face, I caught fire completely. I took a deep breath before trying to get to his lips again, but he held me back. "Matt not that I don't love your taste but, you should eat something." Being reminded I hadn't eaten anything in...who knows how long, made my stomach growl. "Here." he handed me the rest of the chocolate bar. I took the bar and started to nip at it. "Matt why are you crying? Do you want something else?" He jumped up from the bed but I grabbed him before he could get to far away.

"No don't leave me, that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

"I should of told you I was third!"

"No. I've thought about it and I don't think I gave you a choice. But thinking back on it I should have seen it, every time I said your name you would flinch. I'm so sorry, Matt." he kissed both my eyes and licked away the tears. "Matt your eyes are so green!"

"What are you talking about? My eyes are gray."

"No look!" He got a mirror out of his dresser and showed me normally gray eyes that had somehow turned bright green.

"Wow they look just like my sister's. heh I guess you have magic kisses."

"Hey Matt what if I told you that wasn't your first kiss?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well um it turns out you and I are from the same town, small world right? Well I saw you in the park and freaked out so I climbed a tree but I saw you eating that ice cream cone, so fucking cute! To make a long story short I followed you to your house, I just wanted to see you but when you were awake I couldn't help myself! I kissed you. Are you mad?"

I thought about it for a long minute and answered truthfully. "No, that kiss helped me figure out my feelings for you. I'm so thankful it happened. I...I love you Mello."

He smiled. _I like Mello when he smiles like that. _"I love you too, Matt."

* * *

I half opened my eyes, I could hear myself talking. _Wait I'm talking? What am I saying? _I listened closely. "Oh yes! Mello!"_ I'm moaning?_ I suddenly felt the waves of pleasure. _I'm having a wet dream._ I felt my lips go warm and with one particularly strong wave my eyes shot open and saw Mello over me. _Kissing me? _"Mello!" huffed coming down from my high and feeling my underpants getting wet.

"Hmm I like knowing you can cum just thinking about me and with a kiss." He stated smirking and sat down next to me. "You've been moaning my name for ten minutes, any longer I'd probably would have had to start jerking off."

"So yesterday was real!" I smiled up at him. "Are we boyfriends?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Everything is gonna be smooth sailing now right?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my omg! I loved the reviews! Maybe I should do more angsty chapters or maybe you just knew the story was going in this direction. Anyway if I get lots of reviews I'll do a lime next chapter! So review thank you, please!

Disclaimer: I always forget to do this but the first chapter was based on Only the Ring Finger Knows and chapter seven was based around a chapter of Sweetblood, also I don't own Death Note or The Used!


	11. Dearest

_Mello wasn't the type of boyfriend (I love that! Mello...boyfriend its so awesome!) you would expect, he is very...patient about having to teach me how to kiss and stuff. Oh kissing is so wonderful-no-its blissful! I am absolutely positive I can not live without his taste, or him for that matter. I love the hugs and holding hands in the halls (when no one was around of course we agreed to keep our relation on the down low for many reasons) and sleeping in the same bed. Nothing has happened yet, sex wise, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that anyway we've only been boyfriends for like two weeks, so only cuddling and totally sexy make out sessions for now._

"Matt can I ask you something?" This is something I was expecting but it still surprised me when I heard it."How come you don't go by Mail?" I flinched at the name. "Is it that bad? You don't have to tell me." _This is really going to test if we're meant to be in love or not. _"Matt?"

"I'll tell you Mello." I took a deep breath "I was named after my mother but no one ever called me M-that unless I was in trouble, but when I was seven she died. Then that was the only thing my father would call me."

"Why?"

"He is mad at me," the tears started flowing down my face. "for killing her."

* * *

**_It was a bright sunny August day. I was walking with my whole family to the swimming pool. Holding my mother's hand tightly and looking up at her for the last time. She had long red-brown hair, bright green eyes and was wearing a white dress. She looked down at me smiling. "Don't be nervous Matt." she moved the goggles from around my neck to the top of my head._**

**_"I'm not mom." _**

**_"Are you sure? You've been holding my hand this entire time." _**

**_"No I haven't!" I ran off embarrassed._**

**_"No, Matt stay out of the street!" Several things happened at once. I heard something screech and felt myself being pushed. I slammed into the gutter and pain shot through my right arm. Then I heard a shriek. I turned my head to see my father and sister's horrified faces. I looked to the ground to see a bloody mangled body and a car driving away at top speed.  
_**

**_"M-mommy?" I tried to crawl over to her but my right arm wouldn't move I looked to see it bent in the wrong place.  


* * *

_**Tear stained my face. "Matt that wasn't your fault."

I looked at Mello surprised. "What?"

"I said its not your fault. It was the bastard who hit her, it was his fault."

"Do you mean that? You don't hate me and want me to go away?" I hiccuped.

"Dearest, your the nearest to my heart. Please don't ever say we'll part." he pulled me close to him and let me sob into his chest.

* * *

_Smooth sailing just like I said and today is my birthday! Mello promised me a surprise.  
_

"Are you ready for your surprise Matti?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Sit down." he ordered and I of course obeyed, sitting on my bed. "Close your eyes." I shut them tight.

It felt like hours until I felt my pants being unbuttoned, I froze and heard my zipper being undone, my eyes shot open and I looked at Mello hovering over my lower half. "What are you doing?" I choked out.

"This is your surprise." Mello stated matter-of-factly. He whipped out my dick and licked from base to tip which made me instantly hard.

"Oh Mello!" I grabbed on to his yellow hair. "Uh fuck!" he took the tip into his mouth. "S-stop! This isn't..." He looked at me sadly. "I want to-together!" My face was burning.

"Are you sure? This is for you." I nodded my head. "Lets sixty-nine!"

"Whats that?" I asked.

Mello looked like he was going to laugh. "Matt you're so cute, I'll show you. Take off your shirt and pants." Soon we were both in our underpants. Mello looked so good! It made me feel bad that all he got to look at was my scrawny body. "Matt, you look so fucking good!" Mello took a step forward and grabbed my hand. "Look how hard you're making me." he stuffed my hand down his shorts and wrapped it around his length. I blushed at how stiff it was and took it upon myself to start pumping him. Mello let a few groans loose before stopping me. "Okay lets get started on your gift. Lay down."

He pulled of his shorts before crawling on top of me and crushing our lips together, licking and nipping at them, while pulling my underwear completely off. I looked down to see Mello's cock, which was about an inch bigger then mine. "Mello whats sixty-nine?"

"Jeez your pushy. Are you getting...swore?" he chuckled and wrapped his hand around my dick tightly."Well I am to so what we're gonna do is" he kissed my neck, I let a mewl of pleasure escape. "I'm gonna suck on your dick while you suck on mine." _That sounds so fuckin' sexy! _"Is that what you want?" He licked up to my ear.

"Yes!" I gasped.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous."

"It'll be okay." he soothed, I nodded my head and he kissed me before flipping around. His dick hovered over my face. Taking the tip in my mouth like Mello had and sucked on it. "Ugh Matt." I took more into my mouth. "Just like that!" _Mello tastes so good!_ I boobed my head up and down. I was completely caught up in Mello's taste I forgot about my own need until he completely sheathed me in his mouth. I almost choked on him as I groaned. I wanted more, needed more of that mouth so I bucked my hips to get more. "Calm down Matt." I could feel Mello smirking around me.

"No don't stop!" I gasped.

"You don't stop!" he thrust into my mouth making me gag, but I didn't care. I was to caught up in pleasure to care something as trivial as choking to death. _Jeez and I thought the dreams were good! This surpasses them completely! _He started rocking his hips in and out of my mouth as he held onto my hips, slightly digging his nails into me. I moaned around him. _Damn that felt good! _

Mello took his mouth off of me but before I could even whimper he started to stroke me and lick at my balls. I let a moan rip from my throat. I heard Mello groan in response. _Did he like that?_ I moaned around him, and again he groaned.

"Ugh, Matt." He put his mouth around me again.

"Unh! Mello this feels incredible!" I kissed the tip of his dick and got a salty liquid on my lips. I raked my teeth gently on it and bobbed my head again. Mello started to kiss up my shaft, he in gulped me and sucked me tight. Licking the slit gently before trying to stick his tongue in it. "Unh!" My whole body was on fire. _I don't know how much more I can take. _My eyes went wide and my vision blurred as I felt an intense wave of pleasure and felt myself cum hard. I was going to call out Mello's name when I felt something squirt to the back of my throat. Mello came in my mouth as I came in his. Mello's cum tasted strange not bad, but good in a weird way.

* * *

Mello laid down next to me and I noticed we were both painting and covered in sweat. "Happy birthday, Matt." he kissed me gently. "I love you." he hugged me to his chest and I kissed it.

"I love you too." it was silent for a moment then I felt compelled to ask. "Is that sixty-nine?"

"Heh yeah it is."

"I think that's my favorite number." I grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing your gift. It was really...really incredible."

"Yeah...blows my gift away." I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Jeez sixty-nine is really hard to write! Did I do well? Review and tell me! Thank you, please? And maybe just maybe I'll put a real lemon next chapter. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Buddy Holly.


	12. Lunacy Fringe

_I can not believe I forgot about Valentines day! The first time I'm in any sort of relationship the whole holiday slips my mind! I wonder if Mello would be mad if I didn't get him anything. Maybe I'll just buy him chocolate and_ _blow him_.._.that would be good right?

* * *

_"Wake up my love."

"Mello?" I opened my eyes at Mello's cooing. "Now I"m up."

"Matt lets do something today."

"Anything you want Mello!" I turned to dig my present of chocolate for him out of my dresser drawer and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks." he unwrapped it completely "You wanna split it?" he put one end in his mouth and I bit onto the other. _Chocolate is only good with Mello. _I bit my piece off.

"So what do you have in mind, Mells?"

"What movies do you have?"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure that's the kind of thing you do on a date, Matt." he cupped my face.

"So today is gonna be a date?!"

"Yeah I was thinking we should since we've technically never had one." he kissed me. "So the movies?"

"Oh um well I've got _Crank_, _Tank Girl_, _Cry Baby-_"

"Wait there is a movie called _Crank_? Lets watch it!"

* * *

Of course I totally forgot there is a sex scene in that movie! So I was totally embarrassed. _That had to be the longest five minutes of my life! _I thought as I felt my face burn.

"You're cute when your face turns all red like that Matt." he kissed me on the cheek repeatedly until he got to my lips. Mello crawled on top of me and pulled my shirt up just enough to get a nipple in his mouth.

"Mello!" I gasped and gripped his head. _He knows messing with my nipples gets me hotter then the fourth of July, like I know licking his ears does._ he took the other in his fingers, pinching it. "Oh, fuck." I tried pulling his face closer.

Mello pulled away flinging my shirt off and grabbed my crotch, making me moan. "Such a brilliant star you are. Do...Do you...Do you know...Do you know how long I've waited?" I looked up, from below "Just to find someone like you? And will your love keep burning? Burn a hole right through my heart."

"I love you Mello!" In a short time that felt like no time, we were both naked and Mello had me withering. "Oh Mello!" he grabbed my hard on and started stroking it.

"Matt do you wanna take me on?"

"What do you mean?" I licked his ear.

"Can we...Can we have s-ex."

"How exactly do we...do it?"

"I'm gonna put my dick up your ass."

"Do you have to use such vulgarity?"

"You don't seem to mind. Look at that precum." he rubbed his thumb on the tip of my dick.

"Oh-okay! Just hurry!"

"Matt its gonna take a little while, I-I don't want to hurt you. I love you and don't want you to remember this as something awful."

"How exactly are you gonna get me ready for something like that?"

"Hold on a second." he got up and dug around under his bed until he had a bottle of something.

"Whats that?"

"Lotion, it'll make it a little easier for you. Lay down." he spread it on three fingers. "What ever you do Matt, relax." He warned, I nodded my head. Mello leaned forward kissing me gently on the lips. Then I felt it, that first finger go inside of me. _Mello totally exaggerated! Its just uncomfortable. _He moved it around a little and added the second making me gasp. _Okay there is the pain!_

"Ugh! Mello."

"Does it hurt?" I nodded "Okay I'll go slower and relax." he pushed them in and out but only a little bit, then he started scissoring them a little. "Can I add a third?"

"I-uh-yeah."

With the third finger I was able to feel a little pleasure, I even let a few mewls loose, but I was still in pain enough that I had to keep my eyes shut. "Matt I"m gonna go in now, I can't wait anymore." I felt the fingers leave and something else press at my entrance but stop. I opened my eyes to see Mello was stroking himself.

"Wh-what are...you doing."

"More lotion." he gripped my hips "I'm going in now." he pressed in making my eyes go wide. _Shit! He is way bigger then the fingers. _"Matt, take all of me, all of me, yeah!" he stopped when he was half in. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-no keep going." _Even if I'm in pain, Mello is in pleasure. I don't want to take that away from him._

When he was all in he paused. "I'm sorry Matt, I sho-should of found your spot first, but its so fucking good!" He grabbed my shoulder and put a hand on my hip, starting to rock in and out.

_Actually it feels like he is angling different each time. Wait didn't he say something about a spot? Is that what he is do-_"Oh fucking-shit-cock, Mello!" I grabbed onto Mello's hair, pulling it as I went blind with pleasure.

"Is that your spot? Did I find it?"

"Yes! Oh f-fuck me."

"What was that Matt? You want me to fuck? Your gonna have to say it again."

"P-please Mel-lo fuck...harder...faster!"I barely gasped out. He tangled his hands into my hair, pulled himself far out and slammed back in. I was so far gone all I could do as he pounded into me was pant and moan a steady chorus of "Mel-Mello...Mello you-re so big! Oh harder faster, Mello fuck!"

The best part (right next to the pleasure) was Mello's groans and moans of "Matt! Matt, you're so fucking tight!...Ugh Matt!" he bit the nape of my neck. _I like how he says my name and that biting feels fucking good. _

Mello pulled my hair making a deep groan rip from my throat. "Mello please, fucking touch me!" he brought his hands down and grazed his thumbs over my nipples and press them down hard. "Uh Mello yes! Touch me more!" leaning close he kissed me and grazed his right hand down my body while the other continued to press my nipple. He grabbed my cock and very slowly started to stroke me. His pounding into me at an unbelievably fast and hard pace and his mind shattering slow pumps were driving me insane. "Mello I'm gonna cu-m!" I did cum with white hot intensity spilling from me and a final shriek of "Mello I'm cumming!" But Mello didn't stop, he continued to pound me into the bed.

I felt something warm spill inside of me and heard a groan of "Fucking Matt! So tight!"

Mello fell on top of me. I couldn't help but hug him close to me and I felt my cum sticking between us. We were both coming down from our Earth shattering high. "Mello that was so awesome! How did you know all that?"

"I looked it up on the internet." he groaned while pulling out of me, I whimpered and felt something spill out of me.

"Then this was your first time too?" I asked blushing.

"Well, yeah." he blushed and laid next to me. "I don't go around banging everybody."

"Its just it was so good, I thought-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too. Happy Valentines day."

It seemed like he hesitated before saying "Yeah, Happy Valentines day and anniversary." he smiled.

_Anniversary? Oh yeah today is our one month anniversary! I can't believe I forgot that! _"Yeah Happy anniversary." I tried not to sound too 'Shit I forgot!' so I cuddled up to him.

* * *

A/N: Yay first lemon! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Review thank you, please? Tell me how I did and if I get lots of awesome reviews I promise a great next chapter! Oh if you think things are said weird they are probably quotes from the song I used for the title which was asked for by RAVEalution sorry I didn't get to it last chapter I had already named it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Crank, Tank Girl, Cry Baby, or The Used!


	13. Monsters

I woke up to dim light and something warm wrapped around me. But I didn't feel right, I was in pain. _My ass burns. _Opening my eyes wide I saw Mello laying next to me with his arms wrapped around me just gazing at me. "Me-Mello my ass hurts." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry." he tightened his grip around me.

"Wh-" _Oh yeah, we had sex._ I felt my face burn and I buried it in his chest. "Its o-okay."

"I should have been gentler with you since it was your first time. Its my fault you are in pain I couldn't stop myself from doing you so rough."

"But I asked you to do that. I really enjoyed the whole thing honestly, even when you bit me or pulled my hair, all that stuff." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm such a sadist." he averted his eyes from me.

I turned my head to get a better look at him."Then I guess I'm a masochist. I enjoyed all of it pain and all."

Mello looked at me surprised. "Y-you don't regret it?"

"N-o! Of course not! You don't, right?"

"No. Its a good thing we don't have school tomorrow, I'm not sure how long it will be 'till you can sit down."

"I'll be fine! You don't need to worry about me."

"Yes I do. You are very important to me." he hugged me close to him again and I felt something cold dig into my chest. Looking I noticed it was the rosary I gave Mello. "I didn't wear it during." he said and I looked at his face.

"Why do you always wear one of these Mello?" I started to fiddle with it.

"Well it was a death wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my father he was in the mafia."

My eyes went wide at the confession. "Really?"

"Yeah. Right before he died he gave me his rosary and said 'Promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies.'"

There was a long pause before I said "Are you gonna?"

"For a long time I wanted to avenge him with every breath I took. But now it feels like I'm coming back from the dead, I'm taking back the life he stole by asking such an impossible thing of me, I'm not sure if I did face his enemies I would be able to kill them."

"If you do someday find the need to carry out that request of his, when you go, I will be with you."

"Matt I'm trying to protect you from that kind of thing! The mafia isn't full of the most excepting people ya' know. They are all monsters"

"I don't care. If you decide that's what you want then I'll be with you until the end, even if I die as long as it was for you I wouldn't care at all."

"Don't say stuff like that Matt, your making me sad, like that's gonna happen."

"I just want to let you know that's what I think."

"Yeah I guess its the same with me, if you died I'd want to follow after you."

"You're right that does make you sad, when you here that kind of thing from someone you love." I tried to get closer to him and felt his grip tighten around me. "But I'm serious if that's what you decide, don't leave me behind." I felt my eyes start burning.

"Matt." I felt him peck my forehead and I let a sigh escape, the burning in my eyes completely gone.

"Mello I love you."

"I love you too, Matt. I'll never leave you."

* * *

A/N: Dudes I'm sooooooooo sorry about how short this chapter is. I forgot about the holiday, so I thought I'd put a little background on Mello. This story has at least five chapters left, after I was thinking I'd make a squeal or this story in Mello's pov but before I do that I kind of have an idea for another MelloxMatt but its gonna be about vampires. I'm gonna put a summary for it on my profile sometime during the week so you can pm me about it with your opinions. REVIEW! Thank you, please? I would like to get this fic to eighty or more reviews by the end and the more reviews I get the more I'll want to put lemons up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Matchbook Romance!


	14. Candyman

_Shower days are now my favorite days of the week! Since me and Mello are boyfriends now he always goes with me. This will be our first shower day since we had sex and I don't now what exactly is going to happen._ "Wow no ones here today. I guess now I can molest you all I want, Matt."

"I'm not your toy, Mello!" I took my shirt off and flung it on the bench.

"I know you're a lot of other things too." he unlaced his pants and carefully placed them on the bench.

"Like what?" I took my pants and boxers off.

"Like the bringer of chocolate, my own candyman, and the hacker of computers when I want to fuck Near's day up!" he unzipped his shirt. _Several times Mello talked me into hacking the school's computer and changing Near's schedule, so he would arrive to the wrong classes. _

"Is that it? What about the one you love?" I asked pulling my foggy goggles from off my head.

"Well of course but, you already know that."

"I just like to hear it."

"God your so needy!..But that's how I like you."

Even though Mello had said _"But that's how I like you."_ it still got me a little upset and I rushed into my shower stall completely furious. _He is such a jerk! _I turned the water on and put it to a scolding temperature.

"Matt." I turned around to see Mello "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No!" I pouted. Mello grabbed my face with both hands and slowly leaned forward, I jerked my head to the side before he could catch my lips. _I know what he is trying to do, but I'm not about to make it easy for him. Even if I want it too, he is going to have to work for it!_

"Matt." Mello growled.

"What?" I asked playing innocent.

"Don't do that!" he moved down to my shoulder and bit down hard making me groan. "When you do stuff like that it makes me want to punish you."

"Teh I can take you on, I proved that didn't I?"

"Maybe I'll be rougher with you since you've gotten so _cocky_." He looked at me and leaned forward again, I let him kiss me this time. He bit my lip forcing his tongue inside and explored my mouth. After awhile he pulled his mouth away from mine but just barely. I'm sure his mouth was only a centimeter away from mine, and it was only a second before his mouth was on mine again. He thrust his hips to mine and ground our now aroused cocks together making me shriek into his mouth. _Shit that felt so fucking good. _"Matt lets fucking do it right here! I fucking want in you so bad!" he groaned and thrust again.

"Wh-at if we get c-caught?" I pulled his head down just enough so I could take his ear lobe in my mouth and gently nipped and licked at it.

"I don't fucking care!" he pulled away and forced three fingers into my mouth, slightly choking me but I didn't care. After a few second of me licking them he took them from my mouth and put them at my entrance, forcing the first two fingers in at the same time. I cried out in pain but he just smirked "What happened to that cocky attitude of yours?" he scissored his finger a few times before adding the third. He must have memorized where that spot was because he hit it right away.

"Mello! Oh fuck me!"

"Matt you have to ask for stuff like that nicer, now ask again nicer and needy-er."

"W-what hap-pened t-o 'God your so needy!'?"

"I said I like you like that Matt. Now say it!" he thrust the fingers at the spot a second time.

"Uh! Please f-fuck me!"

"Heh that's better." he grabbed my shoulder, roughly turned me around and slammed me against the wall. "Brace yourself." he thrust into me.

"Fuck!" he pulled out and slammed back in but this time he hit my spot. "Oh Meelllloo!" I clawed at the wall I was being pummeled into.

"Matt, fuck your tight."

"Mello do it harder and faster!"

"Faster what?" he stopped half way out.

"PLEASE!"

"Matt your gonna have to get better at this begging thing." he started to gnaw at the back of my neck while he pulled out and slammed back in at a rapid pace.

At first I tried to contain the moans but soon I just gave up and let a steady stream of "Oh Mello please more!" loose. Mello's hands found their way to my hair slightly pulling but soon it felt like he was pushing me into him more, so he was going deeper into me.

"Mh Matt! I'm gonna pull out an-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" I snarled at him.

"Don't fuckin' t-tell me wh-at to do! As I was sa-ying I wan-t you to turn ar-ound. I want t-o see you as I f-uck your brains out."

"Okay, b-ut please hurry!" He pulled all they way out and swiftly turned me around. At first I wasn't sure what we were gonna do, then he grabbed my hips, lifting me off the ground and slamming me on to his cock. Out of reflex I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Ugh Mello! Fuck me please!"

"With pleasure." he picked me up easily before impaling me on his dick. I looked at Mello's face, he was panting and had a deep crimson blush. I grabbed onto either side of his face and crushed our lips together, he pulled away panting. "Matt! Fuck I'm so close! Are you?" he bent his head down and licked at one of my nipples.

"Yeah I'm gonna- soon -NOW! I'm cumming! Mello!" I bucked down onto him and raked my nails on his shoulder as I came on his chest.

"Ugh fuck Matt." Mello groaned and I felt his cum spill inside of me. We slid down the wall he had been leaning me against. When we were on the floor Mello leaned in close "I'm sorry I'm such a sadistic bastard." and gently kissed me.

"Its okay Mello I like how you fuck me."

"I didn't hurt you to bad did I?"

"No...well just my ass but it'll be okay." he grabbed my ass and squeezed. "Now don't start that again. I'm tired now, help wash up so we can go to bed."

"I'm sorry, your bossing me around? Now remind me whose the bitch?"

I frowned at him. "You're mean!"

"I'm just kidding Matt, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to fuck me."

"Yeah you say that but I don't know if you mean it."

"Really, sometime lets do that." he pulled me off his lap and helped me too my feet. He quickly wiped the white substance from off my stomach. "Alright time for bed, Matt."

"Yes Master!"

"You should call me that more often, Love."

"Only if you call me that."

"Its a deal." he smirked.

* * *

It had become routine for Mello to walk me half way to my first class of the day (English/Social Studies). _I wish we were in the same grade then I could change some of my classes to be with him. _"Alright I'll meet you in our room for lunch." he said and smiled at me.

"Yeah I know." I said doleful. Mello looked both ways before pushing me against the wall. _What is he doing?_ I looked both ways. _No ones around. _My eyes went wide in realization. His face was getting closer to mine and he pressed his lips to mine, only for second. It meant a lot to me that he did this, our first public kiss. _Even if no ones around._He pulled away grinning.

"I'll see you soon, kay?"

"Your treating me like a kid on the first day of school."

"If the big kids try to beat you up, curl up in a ball and eventually they will tire themselves out, okay?"

"Shut-up." he walked away chuckling. I watched after him until he turned the corner.

"You should listen to him, you fucking fag." I felt a chill run down my spine and I turned around to see two guys I'd never seen before. I tried to walk away but one grabbed me and slammed me into the wall, face first. "Did we say you could go?"

"Let me go." I tried to sound unfazed but it came out almost mute.

"What? Was that a fucking demand? You should keep your mouth shut if you know whats good for you." One said.

"Yeah maybe we should teach him a lesson, eh? Keep the fag in line." the second said.

"Yeah sounds good to me." the first said.

"What ar-e you doing?!" I was starting to really panic now.

"Heh-ha Lets keep you from talking. Lights out!" one said and I think it was him that grabbed a fist full of my hair and slammed my head against the wall.

* * *

A/N: Oh no another cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff. On the lighter side would any of you like a MattxMello lemon tell me kk? Also I put a summary for my next story on my profile. Eighty or more reviews thank you, please? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Aqua.


	15. Pain

_I don't know how many times I've woken up in pain. This must be the thousandth time. _I opened my eyes. _To much light!_ I looked around. _I'm in the nurse's office. Hopefully since this school basically has a hospital I want have to leave for a real one. Our nurse's office has a real doctor and everything, I forget his name...something like Aziawa._ My head felt like it was going to split open and the light had it intensified by a million. "Oh Matt you're up!" _I know that voice...who is it? _Then everything seemed to come into focus (although my right eye was a little fuzzy) and I saw Mr. Yagami's face. "We were so worried, Matt." _We? _My heart started racing as I thought maybe he was referring to Mello.

Then I heard L's monotone voice say "Yes very worried. Light-kun has been here since he found you this morning."

"Me-ll-o?"

"What?" Yagami asked.

"Wh-ere?" It felt like I was being stabbed as I spoke.

"Well he may not be here for awhile Matt, school is still in session."

"Ti-me?"

"Approximately 1:56." L stated.

"But I think your father and sister should be here sometime this evening." Yagami said.

"huh?"

"We called your home to tell your family about your...incident. Your sister said they would leave right away." Yagami informed me. It was silent for awhile before he asked. "Do you remember who the person or people were that did this to you?"

_Remember?_ I closed my eyes and thought really hard. Most of it was a blur but I remember thinking _'I've never seen them before.'_ and being hit in the head. _Explains why my head hurts but why are my shoulders on fire? _"No." I croaked.

"Then I'm not sure we'll ever know. We had several people visiting the grounds today and we have reason to believe it was one or more of them." Yagami said.

_My left arm is all bandaged up. _I tried moving it but a shock went up my arm and through my shoulders._ Hey where is my shirt?_ I took a deep breath before asking. "Is there...something w-rong...with my shoulders?"

Yagami's eyes went wide as him and L shared a look before he said. "Yes you've gotten stitches on your shoulder blades." _What was that look? _

"Yagami is-"

"Matt you don't have to call me that outside of class."

"Light-"

"Let me the fuck in there to see him!" _Mello! _I heard a few crashes before the door swung open. "Matt!" he gasped. "What happened!?"

"Mello calm down." L said firmly. "It looks much worse then it is."

"How can you say that! 'Calm down'!? Matt's been hurt and you tell me to calm the fuck down!" he shouted.

"Mello I did not say 'fuck'. But please your temper is just going to upset Matt." at that Mello seemed to calm a bit.

"L lets leave them alone." Light said and they both stood up to leave.

Mello walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed_. _"Matt, are you okay?"

"I th-ink s-so." It seemed a little easier to talk now. "But c-an you look a-at my back? Its really s-wore." I leaned forward.

I felt Mello gently put a hand on my shoulder and pull off a bandage. "Matt." he gasped. "This...is all my fault!"

"Whats wrong?"

"F-ag is on your back." he said shaky.

"What?"

"The fucker carved fag on your shoulder blades and your back is all scratched up! I shouldn't have done that in the hallway! If I hadn't you'd be okay!" I felt his head lean on the back of my shoulder and he was gasping for air.

_I know what he wants to hear-no-its what he needs to hear. _"I love you Mello." Mello seemed to instantly calm down and warmed up to my skin.

"Do you...mean it?"

"Of course. If this happened every time you kissed me it would be worth it." he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." he started and kept saying.

So I started a steady flow of "Its not your fault. I love you too." he pulled me down so we were both laying on the bed.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I started to hear people talking. "I have reason to believe he may have been sexual assaulted." I heard a man's voice say.

"What makes you think that?" I heard a female voice ask.

"He has lots of bruising on his thighs but you are going to have to agree to let me give him a full body exam to make sure."

"We should talk this over with him when he comes to." another man's voice said. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." the girl replied.

I tried to feel for Mello's body next to me. _Where is he? Its cold without him. And who are those people talking about?

* * *

_I woke up again and my sister was just walking in the room. "Ohh Matt you're finally up! You've been asleep for like nineteen hours." then she started to break down into tears. "Matt! they said-!" she started to cry incoherently.

"Cole calm down. I'm really feeling much better." _It doesn't even hurt to talk anymore._

"hmm Yeah." she stopped crying. "You look all bad ass with that shiner."

"Shiner?"

"Black eye. Its not to bad, your right eye should be fine once it heals." she smiled. "Me and daddy were so worried when we heard you were...attacked."

"Father is here?"

"Yeah he is filling out some papers so you can go to a real hospital."

"No!"

"What?"

"I don't want to leave! I'm fine here!"

"No Matt the doctor/nurse guy said it would be for the best. You'd only be there for like a day anyway to have a few things looked at."

"No I don't want to leave!"

"Why?"

"Mello! I don't want to leave him!" My eyes started to sting.

"Oh so, are you two...dating now?"

I was surprised she caught on so fast. "Yes."

"Maybe something can be worked out, so you'll only be there for a few hours."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to dad."

"Please." her eyes went wide then warm as she nodded and walked out of the room. _I hope she'll be able to.

* * *

_"Hey, Matt." Cole walked in the room looking happy. "I think I pretty much talked him into only a quick check up to get your eye and arm looked at. I told him you were worried about your school work piling up so that's our story, okay?" I nodded my head. She walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed. "So Matt what else...hurts exactly?" she asked.

"Um well my back, right eye, my arms the left especially, my-" _I better not tell her my ass I know its just swore from when me and Mello had sex last time. _"shoulders and legs."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that's good because they think that-" a few tears escaped her eyes "you might have been...sexually assaulted."

"What!?"

"The nurse guy said you had scratches and bruises on your shoulders and thighs. Which makes him think...that."

"But I wasn't! I don't have any sort of pain in... those areas." I said while my face burned.

"Well he says we should make sure."

"Well even if was, I don't remember! Would you really want me to know?"

"You might have some...trauma on your insides as well."

"Trauma?"

"Yeah just in case. You said you don't have that kind of pain so you probably weren't...assaulted. Just as a precaution."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Oh umm." she looked at the watch on her wrist. "About 2:30."

_Mello will be here soon! _That made me happy but then a little sad. _How will he react when I tell him that I have to get...looked at for signs of sexual assault? I'll be fine...right?

* * *

_A/N:Oh no! Will Matt be okay!? How will Mello react!? Why am I asking you!? I already know. XD Thanks for the reviews, I'm still waiting for more say on if any of you would like a Matt seme and Mello uke lemon. Eighty or more reviews thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Three Days Grace.


	16. Stitches

My heart was beating so fast as the last five minutes slowly ticked by and Cole continued to reassure me that I would be fine until she had to leave the room. Then the door finally creaked open and I heard a soft "Matt?" before Mello emerged and I felt my insides warm up.

"Yes?"

"How are you today?" he walked over to my bed and sat down right next to me.

"Better, but they told me I'd have to go to a real hospital for a little while. They uh have to...see if I've been um hurt in a uh-" _How should I phrase this? _"sexual way."

"What!? They think you were raped?" Mello's eyes narrowed.

"No, Aizawa said something like I was most likely just assaulted not raped, because it was obviously a hate crime, so he said I should get checked for any trauma." I gulped "Are you mad at me, Mello?"

"What, no! Of course not! How could you say that?" Mello seemed truly hurt by my question. "I'm mad at myself for not being with you when I was needed and now I can't even help you get better. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Only a few hours tomorrow."

"Oh good." Mello seemed a little relieved. "I want to ask you somethings."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me what the person that did this too you looked like?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine." I closed my eyes. "There were two of them-"

"TWO?!" Mello growled.

I nodded with my eyes still shut tight "Yeah and one was about five foot seven and the other was an inch shorter, both had short brown hair-"

"Any unusual traits?"

I thought harder trying to think. _Unusual? I can't really remember I only saw them the one time before I was hit. Its kind of a-Wait. _"Yes, the taller one his right eye's iris was two colors; brown and blue but the left one was only blue." I opened my eyes to see Mello was thinking hard. _What is he thinking? _

"That's good." he leaned in close to my face "I've missed you." he rested his forehead on mine.

_Damn he is so close. _I could smell his breath and feel it on my lips. "I-I...please kiss me Mello." he slowly moved his head so he could gently place his lips on mine. _I missed this so much._ I moved so I could dart my tongue in his mouth and he placed his hands on either side of my face. I wasn't sure how long we were doing this until I heard a low gasp and my eyes shot wide open. I saw Light and L standing in the door way. _Oh shit! _Mello pulled away quickly from my face.

"L...you owe me ten dollars!" Light exclaimed. _The fuck!?_

"Light-kun if you remember correctly I never agreed to bet you, also I concurred with your theory of Mello and Matt's relationship." L put his thumb on his bottom lip.

"What the hell is going on?" Mello yelled.

"Mello don't act like that, your not in trouble or anything; in fact L and I are both happy with your relationship." Light replied.

"What?" Mello seemed utterly confused.

"L and Light are boyfriends." I stated.

Light's eyes went wide "Yes we are. How did you know, Matt?"

"I saw you guys kiss once." I admitted.

"Well, how did you figure it out?" Mello questioned.

"Well," Light looked thoughtful "when Matt, woke up the first thing he did was ask for you, Mello."

"Mello although your are very emotional," L started "you never really seemed to care for people. When I saw your reaction to Matt's condition I determined your feelings toward him."

"I guess we were kind of obvious." I grinned.

Mello looked at me and said "Yeah."

"You two are lucky to have one another" Light stated "and excepting families."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well when I told my father about my...orientation and mine and L's relationship he rejected us, but L's father was" Light seemed to be trying to hold back a flood of emotion "so excepting he took us in for awhile got us jobs at this school."

"Then Mr. Watari is your father?" Mello asked L.

"Adopted father but, yes father non-the-less." L answered.

"Well we haven't told our families yet." I said meekly.

"Oh!" Light seemed astounded "Well you have such a kind sister and father I'm sure you will be fine, Matt and Mello your Aunt is too, I'm sure you're families will be fine." _Aunt? _I wanted to ask Mello what he meant but then my father came in the room.

"Matt, I'm so glad your okay." he looked like how he did when my mother died; like a total wreck. Mello seemed very tense and was slightly glaring at him._ But wait did he say Matt?!_

* * *

Waiting in the room for the doctor was so boring! Then when he showed up he bandaged up my right eye and left arm told me "Your arm should be fine in a few days as long as you don't move it to much and you shouldn't pick heavy things up." _Thank you Sherlock, I couldn't have figured that out._ Then he left saying "Another doctor will be in shortly to question you, and give you a quick physical."

As I sat on the bed waiting and looking up at the ceiling, finding it the most interesting thing in the room, Aizawa came through the door catching me by surprise "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"They felt someone you know should do this."

"Oh, so what exactly _is_ going to happen?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions then give you a look over." he stated. _Not that I don't like Aizawa its just I think I'd rather it be a stranger, but whatever lets get this over with._"Before I start just so you know anything you tell me today is 100% confidential, okay?" I nodded. He looked at a piece of paper and took out a pen "First question, have you ever had sexual intercourse?" _Of course that's the first question! God damn it! _

I looked away from him "Um, y-yeah."

"How many partners have you had?"

"O-ne." _And so it went on embarrassing question after embarrassing question about sex and drugs and one even asked me if I owned a gun, what the hell? But that wasn't the worst; then he asked me to strip down to my underwear so he could have a better look at my body but all in all I guess it could have been worse he said there was no sign that I'd have any permanent damage to my body or signs sexual assault. _

_While I was waiting for my ride back to school I watched the TV not really paying attention until something caught my eye. _**"In other news two young man from Yotsuba High School have been brutally attacked." **then two pictures were shown and I gasped at what I saw. _Those were the guys! _**"One may not regain use of his right arm and may need surgery on his leg and the other was in need of over fifty stitches on his back and has lost his sight in one eye. The two brothers were promising students and were being considered for transfer to the prestigious Whammy's House Boarding School for they're gifts in athletics and intelligence, if you have any information on the attacker please call the number at the bottom of the screen."**_ What the hell is going on!? How did...Who did that? _I felt a mixture between happiness and guilt for feeling happy.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and all that stuff. I still need more say on if you want a Mello uke and Matt seme lemon, so eighty review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Dykeenies.


	17. Not Your Concern

After getting back to school, I still had a few minutes before Mello would be out of class so I walked back to our room. When I entered I noticed there were a few holes in the wall and my bed wasn't how I left it. _Mello must have been laying there, but the holes in the wall are a bit much. Was he really that upset? _I sprawled out on my bed and thought about what I had seen on the TV. _Could it have been Mello that did that? He was asking me about what they looked like, but if he did could he really have found them so quickly? I doubt it, I means its just so unlikely and would he really be capable of something like that? I'm not sure...Its weird to only see out of one eye.  
_

"Matt!" I heard and felt a body start to climb on top of me. "You're back so soon." Mello purred. "I thought it would take until the evening."

"Yeah so did I, but it was a slow day at the hospital. I just got here."

"How long are you gonna have those bandages on your eye and arm?"

"Not to long." I smiled up at him. He was hovering over me with a hungry look and I blushed. "Mello, kiss me please." he leaned in close to me and gently placed his lips to mine, but it wasn't gentle for to long before he started to nip my lips open and pushed his tongue in.

Mello pulled away "Matt, fuck I want you."

"I-I'm not sure i-f I can take it right now." I panted.

"Matt we don't have to do it like that, I told you I wouldn't mind if you wanted to" he gently sat down on my groin "fuck me." he started to grind down on to me.

"Oh! F-uck!" I groaned.

"Do you wanna try it?" he bent down kissing me quickly.

"Well i-if you want t-o." he took his hand and placed it on my jaw. I noticed that his knuckles looked raw and had a few scratches. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh well, you saw the holes in the wall? I got a little... emotional after I found out about you." he smirked. "I should probably try and control my anger better."

"No." It was weird but what he said made me feel really wanted or even needed and I could feel my eyes start to sting. "Its okay, Mello I'm fine now. I know what happened was my fault but we can forget about this and-"

"Matt!" I flinched and he pressed his lips to mine. "I don't know if you noticed but, its really hard for me to know what to say to make you feel better and I just don't want to see you feeling like what happened was your fault because it wasn't! So just fucking stop! I don't know why you always feel like these sorts of things are your fault."

He shifted his weight on me "Oh Mello!" I groaned. Mello's eyes went a little wide.

"Oh sorry I forgot about your other problem. I know how to fix this one though so just relax and let me have a look." He crawled down me and undid my pants, pulling them down to my knees, he got up and pulled his pants off then pushed them aside and I kicked off my pants. "Matt do you want me?"

"Y-yes! Oh fucking bad!"

"Heh yeah fuck is right." He unzipped his vest before crawling back on top of me.

"Ar-are you gonna...Do you want me to get you ready?" I asked feeling my face burn.

"Yeah, give me your hand." I raised my working hand and he took three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them and gently bit them once or twice making me moan. "Okay put one in really quick!" he put my hand down by his ass.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mello? I mean I think might be able to handle you-"

"No, I want you in me Matt. I don't want you to think we always have to do it with me inside of you." he lifted my shirt up to lick at my nipple and I let a moan loose. "C'mon Matt put the first one in." I pushed a finger inside and Mello let out a groan. "Okay just put the second in now."

"No its to soon."

"No do it now!" I decided to comply and pulled my first finger out, I added the second one before slamming them both in "Oh fuck, you were right!"

"Do you want me to-"

"No it's already in keep g-oing." he gasped out. So I only went in and out a little bit at a time and gradually going deeper and further out scissoring the fingers. "Okay put the third in." he ordered. I slowly added the third one and watched his face for any sign of distress. It seemed like it was only a second before he said "Okay I think I'm ready." I almost didn't know what he was talking about because my mind had gone so hazy but then I felt him lift of my fingers and slam down on to my rock hard length.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed at Mello's tightness but he only let out a loud groan.

He shifted a little before "Oh fuck Matt this feels good!" he threw his head back letting a moan loose and started to bounce up and down on my cock. "Uh-fuck Matt, buck up!" he growled. So I tried my best to thrust up when he was slamming himself down.

"Oh fuck Mello your so tight!" I groaned. With all the strength I found in my body I pushed myself up so I could kiss Mello. I crushed our lips together with enough force to push him down so I was on top. After a few minutes I broke away and went to go nip at his ear.

"Heh there you go Matt looking all dominate, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." he smirked. _Shit, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last. _

"Oh Mello!" I pushed as deep into him as I could and Mello was...withering? _I'm making him wither?_

"Uh Matt I'm close!" When he said that it reminded me of something Mello did for me the first time. I took my one working arm and grabbed on to Mello's dick and roughly started to stroke him. "Uh Matt fuck don't stop!" I slammed into him one final time before Mello tightened unbearably around me. My eye went wide and I saw a white stream in front of my face as I came inside of him.

I know was shouting "Mello!"

Though I could barely here it over how Mello was screaming my name and just about every obscenity he could in one breath. "Oh Matt! Holy fucking-ass shit-cock!" I fell onto him. "Ugh pull out of me, Matt." he groaned after a minute or so.

"Y-eah." I pushed myself up and out of him. I fell next to him on the bed. "So how was the bottom for you?" I asked.

"Really great but..." he seemed to be looking for the right words "it's to...submissive for me." he looked at me with a look on his face that said 'Don't be mad.'

"Yeah I could say the same but the exact opposite." I lifted my head so I could see him better.

"What do you mean?"

"It was really awesome its just to dominate for me. It took a lot for me not to cum before you." I blushed.

"So are we agreeing you should be bottom?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Teh masochistic bitch." he teased.

I put a serious look on my face "You better stop that...because you are making me so hot."

* * *

The next morning I felt really...nervous about school for some reason. "Matt, don't be nervous." Mello wrapped his arms around my neck. _How does he always know what I'm thinking? _He pulled away from me and said "Because your face is so easy to read." he chuckled.

"Yeah apparently."

"C'mon lets go...and where your arm sling!"

"I don't wanna!...okay!" I followed after him, through the hallways and to the school building. A crowd of people were in the main hall and they all seemed to pause at our presence. All their eyes were on us and it made me fidget and automatically avert my eyes, then I felt something warm grab at my hand and intertwine with my fingers. I looked to see Mello's hand was wrapped around mine. "Wh-"

"I'll walk you to class." he smiled at me.

"O-okay." he walked with me keeping his fingers intertwined with mine tightly. I noticed that people gave us all sorts of looks like: happy, anger, disgusted, sad, jealous, surprised, etc.

We stopped in front of my English/Social Studies class. "Okay I'll see you later." he kissed my forehead and left. I was so stunned all I could do was just wave after him.

Several times different people (most of which I didn't know) asked me all sorts of things about Mello and mine's relationship, like: _Is Mello a good kisser? How far have you gone? How long have you two been together? _So I answered pretty honestly to all of them with the same answer: "Its not your concern."

Then someone said to me "How could you be apart of such an abomination!? I thought you were a Christian Matt and Mello is Catholic! You two are going to hell!" I looked to see a boy that's name was Steve. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well," I started "the last time I checked you were a Christian too Steve and I don't find it very Christian of you to say me and my boy-friend are going to hell. Anyway if we are going to hell that means there is gonna be more room for all the do good-ers, so shouldn't you be...I don't know not so caring?"

He just glared at me then walked off. "Wow nice Matt." I looked to see Mello standing next to me.

"Thanks." I said a little stunned by his presence.

"I guess I don't have to be as worried about you as I thought."

* * *

A/N: I know not all Christians are like Steve! I'm a Christian and I most defiantly am not like that. (as you can see) Thanks for the reviews and such they made me so happy! Eighty or more reviews thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Hush Sound.


	18. Numa Numa

Months past, my arm and eye both healed fine and I could never work up the nerve to ask Mello if it was him that beat up those guys because I didn't know what would happen if I knew... I don't think I would stop loving him or anything... I was just scared.

Mello and mine's relationship was constantly the talk of the school. "Hey, Sayu who do you think is seme in their relationship?" I heard Linda ask Sayu. L had given us some free time in Math today (since it was the last day of school) which I was very thankful for because I was dead tired after that all night fondle session with Mello. So I had my head in my arms and was trying to catch some z's._ I guess that's why they are talking about us, they think I'm asleep and they won't get to for a long time_.

"I think its Mello." Sayu answered.

"Really?" Linda questioned.

"Yeah you don't think so?"

"Well Mello does have a very aggressive personality but, he is kind of feminine."

"Yeah but the seme is usually the more mature one, they're older, taller, ya' know all that stuff which Mello is."

"Yeah but Matt's pretty mature too."

"Yeah but he is so like... chill. I don't really see him bossing Mello around." It was really hard to suppress the laughs that wanted to break through. _Teh if only they knew! I had learned the names for our positions and I knew what they were saying. I was 'uke' and Mello was 'seme'. Thank you internet._ Just then the bell rang making me shoot my head up.

Several people shouted "SCHOOLS OUT!" rushed to gather their things and ran out the door. I followed after them looking for Mello through the chaos.

"Matt." I felt something grab my wrist. "I told you to wait for me." I turned to see Mello's angry face. Since the whole 'incident' with me getting my ass kicked he had been a little over protective and made sure he always knew where I was but I always followed him around so things didn't change that much... except now he would yell at people if they looked at me, but it was sweet. Whenever he would wrap his arms around me and glare at people then say a string of obscenities and threats I couldn't help but actually... love him for it.

"I wanted to meet you half way so we could spend a little more time together before you have to go." I gave him an innocent look as we walked back to our room.

Once we were inside he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We'll only be separated for a little while."

"A little while!? I won't get to see you for a day and a half at least!" I whined.

"That's not to bad...imagine if we didn't live in the same town, we wouldn't see each other at all."

"I guess." I sat on my bed.

"Well I'll go to your house the day you come home... do you want me to?"

"YES!"

"Alright I will." he sat next to me and smiled.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"A couple of hours."

"I wish we had the same flight." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, me too." he wrapped an arm around me. "Do you want me to leave you with something?"

"Like what?"

"A parting gift." he bent his head down to where my shoulder and neck met and gently bit down.

I opened my mouth and let a low gasp out. "Wh-what are-"

"Leaving you a little something." he bit down hard and sucked.

"Mm-hm." I shut my eyes tight. "Are... are we gonna d-o it?"

"Are you really up for it? Especially after hmm last night." he bit down hard.

"Ah n-not really b-ut if-"

He pulled away shaking his head "If your not up for it won't be any fun." his pretend frown slowly turned into a smirk. "But we can make up for it when you get home... but for now..." he put his mouth back on the spot he had been working on biting down with full force and gnawing.

My eyes went wide "Ah-ugh!"

* * *

I looked at my neck in the mirror at the purple-ish-blue bruise. Mello stood next to me smirking "Do you have to hover like that? You're making me nervous."

"Hmm I'm just admiring my handy work."

"Your really proud of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm a little proud."

"Well do you l-ike yours?" I blushed.

He pulled down his shirt a little to look at his own purple-ish-blue mark on his pectoral. "Yes, how could I not? Its very... cute." he smiled then frowned "I have to go now... I'll call you when I get off the plane."

"O-okay." I felt my face falter.

"Cheer up, Love." he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Yes, Master." I gave him a sad smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. His face slowly moved closer to mine and crushed our lips together, licking them quickly before turning to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he waved before walking out the door.

* * *

Call One

_I know he promised to call me but when he got to the airport but I can't help thinking maybe he forgot so I'm gonna call him. "Hello, its Mello... leave a message I guess."__ Of course I get the voice mail! _"Hello? Greetings its me... CALL ME! I'M DIEING!" _Does that sound needy? _"I ask you, my love, to be happy." _I_ _Think that sounds needy!_  
_

* * *

_Call Two

_"Hello, its Mello... leave a message I guess."_

"Hello, hello, it's me, I sent you a beep and I'm trying to be brave. But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you. I'm calling to tell you what I feel and you should know you're my happiness." _Still needy!

* * *

_Call Three

"Hello? Matt?"

"MELLO! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER HEAR YOU AGAIN!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yeah I noticed... You left like a million messages."

"I missed you."

"Ditto. Well I got off the plane like a second ago. Were you really worried I wouldn't call you? I can't wait to hear what you said." I could almost hear him smirk.

"Delete them!"

"No I'm gonna keep them forever... Well tomorrow before you leave call me, then when you get to the airport call me, also when you get home call me and I'll come right over."

"Jeez and you think I'm needy! You're smothering me!" I teased.

"I'm loving you."

"Love you too!"

"I'll see you soon." He soothed.

"I miss you."

"Yeah me too."

"You miss yourself?"

"No I mean- You know what I mean!"

"No, sorry I don't... You're gonna have to tell me."

"I miss you too!" he growled then hung up. _He is my happiness.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites they are soooo awesome! I've finally gotten eighty reviews!!! Sorry this chapter is a little late my computer got a virus and I can't use it. I bet a lot of you are mad about me not saying if Mello kicked those guys' asses but I was never planing to say for sure but because a lot of people want to know I will definitely be doing Mello's pov of this story! I'm telling you because this story is close to an end. ;.; So look out for All That I've Got which will be out anywhere from 2/6-2/14! So more reviews thank you, please!?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ozone.


	19. Gamers

I was so nervous on the plane I started to tap my fingers but it only succeeded in getting the business looking guy annoyed and have to put head phones on. Which I soon did as well remembering I had downloaded "The Nataile Portman Rap" but of course that didn't keep my attention for to long until I had to pull out my psp and work on Tekken 5. Before I knew it I had helped Lili bring down the men threatening her father's company, avenged Asuka's father, made Devil Jin become more evil, made normal Jin become evil, and got Xiaoyu to travel back in time. _Ugh I can't believe I'm thinking this but... THE VIDEO GAMES AREN'T HELPING!

* * *

And I thought plane rides were long before! They suck when you are looking forward to something! _I walked around before I caught sight of a busty black haired girl "Cole?"

"Yeah, Baby-Bat?" she grinned.

"Take me home!" I whined.

"In a minute! I've got something for you." she turned around and waved. I saw a blond boy walking towards us in a long black trench coat and he was wearing big black sunglasses.

"Mello!?" I shrieked.

"Heh did you miss me?" he smirked. I ran over to him but stopped abruptly realizing we were in public, so he wouldn't want me hug him. I looked up at him and realized he was actually getting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me. He very quietly whispered "I missed you a lot." and gently kissed my ear.

"I missed you too."

* * *

"So Matt," Cole started once we got in the car "let me fill you in on our little plan. I'm gonna drop you and Mello off at his house because I have to go visit Teegan and dad won't be home 'till later, okey-dokey?"

My heart fluttered "Yeah!" Mello looked at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

* * *

We stood in front of a giant gate. "This is where you live?!" I couldn't help but ask to clarify.

"Yes. I told you my dad was in the mafia."

"Yeah but I didn't expect this!" I pointed at the giant house.

"Well lets go inside." he looked annoyed. It seemed to short a time for what a long walk it was. "Here we are." he opened the door to a room that looked like it belonged in a museum. I could feel my eyes go wide and my chest tighten as we walked in.

"Is this who you were with all day, Mello?" I heard a woman's voice, looking I saw a light blond haired women.

"Huff yes Aunt Halle. He is a friend from school." Mello answered.

"That's so nice that you two live so close by." she looked me directly in the eyes. "Hello."

"H-hi." I waved shyly.

"Hmm..." She looked me up and down "Your cute!" she pinched my cheek "Mello has such good taste in boy friends."

I looked at Mello who seemed to be steaming rage "All right we're leaving!" he pushed me out the door.

"Bye boys!" she waved.

"Bye." I said over my shoulder. Once we were out the door and a few feet away I said "Well she was nice."

"Teh lets go to your house."

* * *

We walked up the stairs to my room. I looked behind me to see Mello was starring at my ass. "What are you thinking?" I asked when we got to the top.

"Nothin'." he smirked. _I hope he isn't thinking what I think he is! I don't know when everyone is gonna get home!_

We entered my room but of course being me I tripped over my play station controller. "Ow damn!" I growled.

"Teh fuckin' gamers." Mello stated.

"Shut up!" I threw a game case at him which he easily dodged.

"You suck at throwing." he jumped on top of me and pressed his lips to mine. _How the fuck does he always know how to make not mad at him?!_ He pulled away from my mouth to lick at my neck, where he had left his "parting gift".

"Mmm yummy. You taste better then I remember, I wonder if anything else taste better." He started going lower down my body and un-did my pants.

"Nh-no, Mello we shouldn't." I panted.

"Are you sure about that? You've already got a tent here." he pressed his hand against my groin.

"Me-Mel!" he reached into my underpants, slowly wrapped his fingers around my shaft and took it out. He ran his tongue up and down it making a loud moan escape from my throat.

Mello laughed and said "See better then I remember."

"Just fuck me already!" I yelled.

"Calm down Matt we're getting there." he smirked, pulling my pants and boxers off. I threw my shirt behind me as he worked on getting his clothes off.

Once he had his clothes off he pressed his cock at my entrance "Oh Mello just hurry!"

"I didn't hear any fucking 'please!' Matt and here I thought you had gotten all good at that too." he shook his head.

"Please Mello! Fuck!" he thrust all the way inside of me.

"Now tell me, what do you want?" Mello growled.

"Please Mello." Mello gave me a look that said 'I don't fucking believe you want this.' so I said "Mello please! I want you so bad! I'm sorry I didn't say please before." Mello laughed and pulled out then thrust in hitting my nerves over and over again. "Oh MELLO! H-arder faster!"

"Ugh, Matt yo-u're gonna get r-ug burn ya' know." I tried to laugh but it only came at as gasps because of Mello's actions then he stopped. He wrapped his arms around my torso and picked me up, taking a few steps backwards before falling back on my bed. The fall made my insides feel like the were about to come lose but it felt so good. "Fuck ride me Matt!"

"Yes!" I lifted myself up before slamming down on him.

I was so fixated on lifting myself up I didn't even notice Mello was sitting up and was trying to get me to kiss him until he said "Damn Matt slow down for second."

"S-sorry." I leaned in close to him kissing him with all the force I could muster.

Then we heard a loud slam from down stairs and we both looked at each other, eyes wide. "M-att someone is here." he whispered but bucked up in me. "We should s-stop!"

"Ngh wait."

I heard the stairs creaking and a "Matt, Mello you guys here?"

I lifted myself up but not off of him "Follow my lead." I whispered. "Y-eah its us Cole."

I heard her right outside of the door say "Okay, come down stairs soon me and Teegan got a pizza."

"Okay we will!" I waited 'till I heard the stairs creaking again before I sat back down on Mello. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened for a moan but I crushed my lips to his.

When we parted he breathed "Matt, fuck I love you!" and bucked deep inside of me.

"Y-you should!" I shuddered, realizing how much closer to the edge I was then I realized. "Ugh Me-llo!" I whispered shakily, cumming onto Mello's stomach.

"God Matt!" Mello bit onto my shoulder and came deep inside of me. I leaned down on him relishing in the feeling of Mello's cum.

* * *

"Finally you guys came down!" Cole said "What took so long?"

"Um we were... playing video games!" I answered.

"Okay, grab a slice." _Thank God Cole is not the brightest bulb in the janitor's closet._

* * *

It was about midnight when I got an idea, my eyes shot open and I looked around my room. I looked around noticing my TV was on and Mello was laying on the bed next to me. _Oh yeah he's spending the night... Then maybe Teegan will still be here! _I slowly slid out of bed, falling on my butt. I rushed down the stairs to see Teegan watching Aqua Teen Hungerforce and Cole laying on his lap asleep. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry about the super late chapter! My computer still has a virus so next chapter may be late too, which is the last one! ;.; I'm gonna try and make it extra special for you guys! So review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Aqua Teen Hungerforce, Tekken 5, or Krooked K.


	20. All That I've Got

"How do you like it?" Teegan asked.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, looking in the mirror at the back of my neck. A small tattoo was there that said "MxM" which my hair was just long enough to cover.

"I swear to Jesus if you tell your sister about this-"

"I wont, I wont!"

"If anyone asks about this bandage what do you say!?" Teegan said with false anger.

"I ran into a door!" I fake sobbed.

* * *

So the next few days I was extra careful making sure my neck was bandaged. I didn't even show Mello, even though I was dieing to! But I played it cool pretending nothing had happened and the one thing I had to do was drag Mello to the mall with me to pick out a new video game. "Why do have to be here!" he growled.

"Because you love and want to spend time with me." I looked at him with fake tears in my eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah." he looked in the other direction so I resumed my reading of the back cover of a game. After a few minutes I could feel Mello's eyes weren't on me, I turned to see him staring at some girl's rack. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised Mello's bi so... I guess I'm just not enough for him._ I bit my lip. _Girl's have a lot more to offer then I do. They have curves, long hair, and guy's have more options with how they want to have sex with them._ I looked away feeling my body trembling, I dropped the game I had been holding and ran off. "Matt?!" I heard Mello call after me. "Where are you going?" I ran into an empty bathroom stall, locking it and falling against the wall. A minute or so past 'till I heard the door open and close and heavy boots stomp in. "Matt you in here?" I opened my mouth to answer but only a choking sound came out. "Are you okay?"

"Ngh no." I panted.

"Sh-should I take you home?"

"Y-yeah, please." I stammered to the door and unlocked it.

* * *

_Maybe I'm making to big a deal out of this... I mean he may have been looking behind that girl and not at her boobs._ I turned over on my bed to glare at the wall. _I wonder if Mello wants to be with a girl now... Is he tired of me? _I felt my whole body freeze. _He wouldn't leave me right? Not after everything we've been through. _

I heard a knock and "Matt you want anything?"

"No!" _I'll be just fine pretending I'm not. _

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you change your mind and need something though!"

"All right, bye Cole." _Cole's lucky she is a girl with big boobs, she could have any guy... _I continued my glaring at the wall when suddenly I was hit._ I just got the greatest idea! _I sprang up from my bed and ran into the hallway. I stopped in front of some stairs that lead to the attic of my house. I always hated going up there because it was full of things I would like to forget or better yet wish had never happened.

I walked up the stairs opening the door and immediately looked for the string that turned on the light. _Now where the fuck could that box be? Hmmm...._ I looked at the writing on the boxes, I finally came across the one I was looking for. It was in Cole's hand writing and said "Old" on it.

* * *

_This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm doing this! _I walked up to the check out counter. The women gave me a weird look before scanning my things and giving me my total. _I should have just stole them, it would have been a lot easier. Mello better fucking appreciate this!

* * *

Mello's gonna be here any minute! _I looked at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a lolita dress my sister had bought a few years ago but grew out of. The dress was sort of like a maid dress. It was button down, black to the hips and then had this white ruffle petticoat type bottom. I had a white and black ribbon head band on, similar cuffs and some white thigh high stockings with black bows on the outer-side. I pulled up my dress to see the Maryjanes and white panties with a tiny black bow on them I had just bought. _I'm hanging out a little. _I thought, then I heard "Blue and Yellow" playing so I grabbed my phone from of the counter. "Hello?" I answered.

"Matt I'm here. Can you let me in or lets go for whatever we're doing."

"No I can't. The door is unlocked so just go up to my room."

"O-kay." I closed my phone once I heard a loud slam, I turned off the light in the bathroom, it was a few minutes before I heard a mixture between thuds and creaks. "Matt?" there was a low knock on my bedroom door and a creak. "Where are you?"

I tip-toed as fast as I could behind him. "What is it?" I asked huskily.

"What do you mean wh-at... is-" his voice died down once he turned to see me. "The fuck?"

"Do... do you like it?" my heart was pounding.

"Well fuck! Is this what you've been planing?"

"Y-eah."

"I thought you were acting weird."

"Well do you like it!?" I asked impatient.

"Teh fuck yeah! Look how sexy you are." he walked up to me, reaching around he grabbed my ass. "Where did you get this dress?"

"Does that matter? Don't you just wanna take me?" I asked innocently, putting a finger to my chin.

"You know I do." he took the hand away from my face taking it lower to his groin, making me cup my hand on the clad member and it actually made me groan. "You groaned? You want it that bad Matt?" I was gone now all I could do was nod my head.

"Me-Mello I..." I started but forgot where I was going with my sentence.

"Shh..." he pulled me more in the room to close the door which he pushed me against. He lifted two fingers to my mouth. "Suck." I opened my mouth and slowly licked at the painted finger nails before taking them in. He started bending down making the fingers leave my mouth. Lifting up the skirt he chuckled. "You really went all out. Even panties?" but he didn't give me any chance to say anything because he pulled my... panties down enough to take my erection in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" he pressed one of the fingers in my hole. "Yes!" I panted and he quickly added the second finger. He took my member about half way in, sucking it tight. "MELLO fuck yeah!" he stretched me as far as he could with his fingers.

"C'mon Matt on the bed now!" Mello demanded taking the fingers out. I crawled onto the bed on my hands and knees, trying as best I could to sexily lay down on my back with my legs open. He walked over to the side of me. "Matt lube me up!" he held his cock to me which I eagerly licked before deep throating... but I couldn't take anymore!

"Mello I need you, fuck me!" he kicked of his pants and threw his shirt off. Crawling on top of me slowed down just a bit to unbutton the top half of the dress, he pulled it over so he could lick at my hard nipple and grabbed the other in his hand. "Oh ah!" he gently bit at it. Sitting up he pushed inside of me, he let a few groans lose, stopping when he was completely inside. Panting he lifted one of my legs up a little higher getting ready to push out but before he could I asked "Me-Mello I'm... best aren-aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" he groaned.

"I-I can make you cum best, right? Even before me, back when it was just self love and you would just think of things, nothing could make you cum like I can right?" Mello gave me a strange look "You like me better then girls, right?"

"Is this what the dress thing is about?" I averted my eyes "You know I'm not fucking you just because of the dress, I'm doing it because _you're_ in the dress."

"I-I saw you looking at some girl an-and I guess I got jealous."

"All I want is you Matt and I'm gonna prove it to you!" he pulled almost all out before slamming into my nerves.

"Ahh! Mello!"

"I can't believe you would even ask if you were as good as my hand! Of course you're better, I'm not in love with my hand." I looked at his face it was completely flushed and it looked so good on him!

"Mello kiss me!" he leaned forward, grinding against my nerves and I screamed into the kiss.

"Matt, oh fuck Matt, you're so fucking tight! God!" his thrusts became erratic and he leaned over me hands on either side of my head.

"C-come here." I pulled his head down and licked at his ear lobe, darting my tongue inside a little.

"Mmm Matt." he pulled away and slammed his lips on mine.

"Mello! Hard-der fast- Ah!" My dick started rubbing against the dress but soon something warm wrapped around it. I tilted my head to see Mello jerking me with his thrusts. "Meh-Mello! Oh shit ugh fuck! Mello you're making me-! I'm cumming, Mello!" I came so hard I swear my heart stopped beating and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Matt your to tight I can't take it!" Mello's head fell back he came screaming "MATT!"

* * *

"Matt, how could you ever think that something could be better then you?"

"Well I just-its-Your all that I've got! I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me." I curled up to him. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. That reminds me." He moved to grab and dig something out of his pants. "Here." he handed me my bracelet.

"Why do always lose this thing!"

"You don't. I always take it from you."

"Wh-at?"

"About three times now. Once I just found it, second time I took it, now I just took it again." he smiled coyly.

"How long have- have you been in love with me?"

"Longer then I've known..." there was a few minutes of silence then he wrapped his arms around me pulled me close, with my back toward him. "How long have you had a tattoo?" he asked.

_Shit I forgot. _"Not long. Look at what it says." I held my hair up.

"M-x-M." he read. "Our initials." he kissed then licked it. "I love you."

I grinned "I love you too."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Last chapter! T^T So review thank you please! Also I promised to make this chapter special... which I did! I made a picture of Matt's appearance in this chapter. I'm gonna put the link on my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used!

Special Thanks (In no particular order):

rainbowmuffins: Much thanks my once beta/first reviewer (ever)!  
kattoy MM2: Haha Thanks, I agree with that!  
Pazel: Originally this was gonna be a cross over but I changed my mind.  
Xx-Panda-Tan-xX: Thanks, I try too.  
Asuna Asuna-chibi: lqtm thanks!  
Shadow Dancer666: That's because Matt only listens to good music!  
Salvi: Sorry you got to this late!  
Veronica: I'm like that with mine!  
UchihaJIS: ...maybe... XP  
Yui 88: Thanks, I try to be epic.  
Rainbow-Envy: Matt on top 'tis sexy and you got my joke in ch. 11  
MailxMatt: Hellz Yeah  
XMailMattX: (not sure if you two are the same) Your welcome. XD  
The Not-Logged-In-Loser: Hellz yeah, thanks.  
Mystery D: All 16 in one day! Crazy... _  
Shinigami Skye 101: lqtm 69!!  
Evil-Pixie-Dust: I'm glad I could keep you attention!  
gradtitude-1: Thanks, I'm honored!  
Xskellyx: MelloxMatt forever!  
xxxfantasy:I wanted a few chapters of "perfect relationship"  
DemonFromHell:Yes I did! *evil laugh*  
RAVEalution: Anything for a fellow The Used fan  
flameablechoklit: ;.; Thank you!  
XxTheHappyStrawBerryxX: Well you said "please" XD  
NekoDoodle: *pokes* You okay?  
Jesi Chan: Amazing? Really?  
Rose: Sweetblood is awesome.  
nik: Aww no you don't have to.  
Living in a fantasy: Your not the boss of me!... thanks =]  
Aneri:Your welcome!  
TaintedTeaParty: Still owe me cake!  
Myrah: Thanks for reminding me.  
mgx`ndzou: When I saw you comment I thought "This is so cute!"  
LsAngel: I'll try.  
mello rox my sox: -throws confetti-  
Yuri-no-hana: -hugs- Thanks  
Kiogy: Capitalization must be good!  
Ls potential rapist: I'll try!  
C Elise: Merci beaucoup.  
Matt-Mariox3: -wearing Matt shirt- Yes!  
Koneko Otome: =D  
lelalemon: Sorry  
Seshy 101: How did it turn out?  
MaygenLucia: Haha! Guessed right.  
Katrina Tora: No! You reviewed so you're awesome!  
Aryaa  
Cammie-kuu  
DarkWizard

Kiighigo Hiyata  
LunaTiachou  
LuxEterna  
UnimaginableCruelty  
feartehfox  
jensuli  
lunar Pyrowolf  
phantom-willow217  
tinkerbell795  
Areca  
Christina777  
DarkBlueKitsune  
DeathByIrony  
DemonsCantLove  
EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOM  
I lovenightmares  
KinaRia  
Kronos930  
MelloLawliet  
Minata  
Misa Oni 4 ever  
PandaGarraInsomniac9  
Saigocage  
Sir SmokesALot  
Zoeybell  
annecplo  
iKaffe  
jashin-hime  
katslovetoplay  
kikyo1027  
munnis-memory  
unfortunateforever  
x-KuraxShiroxAi-x  
xXKanpekiXx  
xXxGuardian Detective LxXx  
Kittygoth1  
Oeel  
Everyone who read it and thank you to anyone who favorites and/or reviews in the future!


End file.
